Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by whewtwheeeew
Summary: Blair Potter. Orphan Canadian girl. Witch. Nothing is normal for Blair, she goes to Hogwarts, meets new people, gets sorted into a house, and.. falls in love. Starts in first year for first chapter. Then moves on to later year. FemHarry!
1. Drive My Soul

"Ten, nine eight," Blair Potter counted down the seconds until she turned 11.  
"seven, six, five" She lived in Toronto, Ontario (CANADA!!) in an orphanage.  
"four, three, two" She closed her eyes.  
"One." She looked at her watch.

"Happy Birthday Blair." She muttered to herself blowing out the candles on her imaginary cake. Her wish was to leave. Leave the orphanage and have a normal life, like a normal Canadian girl.

She lay down on her bed and stared up at the cracking ceiling. She bolted upright when she heard a huge banging at the door. Then another.

And another.

All the girls (excluding Blair) huddled together.

Then finally the door broke to the ground and the girls screamed. Ms. Greene turned on the lights and held herself protectively in front of the girls, fully knowing Blaire wasn't there. A giant man walked into the room and put the door back up.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said walking into the room. "Get out! You are trespassing on this property!" Ms. Greene screached.

The man walked up to her and said "Dry up Greene, you great prune." She and all the girls backed up. "Now. Which one o' you girls is Blair Potter?"

They all pointed in Blair's direction and she groaned. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Well hello Blair. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Well you know all about Hogwarts o' course." He grinned. She looked confused. "I'm sorry, sir but no."

"No? Gosh Blair. Don't you wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"Learned what?"

He leaned down to her height. "You're a witch, Blair."

Her eyes widened. "I'm a what? But no that- That's impossible. I can't be a... a witch. I'm Blair. Just Blair."

"Well, 'just Blair', Has anything ever happened, or have you done something, anything, you couldn't explain? Hmm?"

"I knew this would happen. Vernon warned me." Ms. Greene muttered.

Blaire whipped around. "You knew? You knew all this time?! And you never said ANYTHING?!"

"Of course I knew! Your uncle told me before he dumped you here. About how your parents went and got themselves blown up!"

"Blown up?? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" she yelled. "A car crash? A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? I's an outrage! I's a scandal."

Blair smiled. "James and Lily Potter." She muttered. Her parents names.

"Okay, so now that we've established what I am... what next?" Blair asked.

"Well you come to 'Ogwarts o' course! That is unless you'd rather stay here?" he joked. Blair smiled. Her wish had come true. She was leaving.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hagrid, I know that I've never been to London before, but isn't there no such thing as Platform 9 3/4?" She asked, but when she turned around, he had disappeared.

"Muggles, everywhere! It's like this every year!" Blair heard a woman say.

"Muggles." She muttered to herself.

She rolled her trolly over to her and her children and watched the eldest looking run through a wall.

"Er... Excuse me?" The lady looked at her kindly. "Could you tell me how to... uh..."

"How to walk through the wall? Of course dear. You just walk straight at the wall. Take a bit of a running start if you're nervous."

"Good luck." Blair looked to her left to see a small red-haired girl smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Thanks."

Blair shut her eyes and ran straight at the wall, expecting her to crash. But much to her surprise, she ran through and in minutes found herself on the huge crimson train that read 'The Hogwarts Express."

"Uh.. Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here? All of the other compartments are full." It was one of the red-haired boys. Blair smiled. "Go ahead." She said motioning for him to sit. He seemed to be a little less nervous at her kindness.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Blair shook his hand. "Blair Potter." Ron's eyes widened. "So is it true? Do you really have the, the... scar?"

She giggled. "Yeah." she pushed back her hair revealing a lightning-bolt scar on the right side of her forehead.

"Wicked." He whispered in awe.

They were interrupted by a lady walking by their compartment with a large cart of candy. "Anything off of the trolley dears?" She smiled. "No thanks. I'm all set." Said Ron glumly, pulling out a sandwich.

Blair looked at him and bit her lip. Then she smiled. "We'll have all of it." She grinned pulling out a handful of golden coins from her pocket.

After they changed into their uniforms, they sat and talked until the train stopped. When it did, they walked over to Hagrid who was directing the first years to some boats going to the castle. Wait a minute... a CASTLE?!

"Wow." Blair grinned. "It's beautiful."

They reached the school and were told to wait where they were put. Blair turned around to face Ron, who had a nervous look in his eyes. "Ron will you promise me something?" Ron looked at her, confused.

He nodded. "Of course Blair, what is it?"

She took a breath. "Will you promise, that no matter what houses we're in, that we'll still be friends?" He smiled. "Of course. No matter what." Blair turned back around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She saw a blond-haired tall boy with his arms crossed, smirking. "So it's true then? Blair Potter has come to Hogwarts." Whispers erupted amongst the first years. "The name's Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand, to be shook.

"Nice to meet you Draco." She replied shaking his hand. The teacher from before came back in and said "We are ready for you now."

All the first years followed her into the Great Hall and talked to the front. "When I call your name, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked terrified as the hat was put on his head, but let out a sigh of relief when it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco walked gracefully up to the stool and before the hat touched his head...

"SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked to the cheering table.

"Blair Potter."

Blair looked around as the whispers begun but sat on the stool. "Hmm..." a voice whispered in her ear. It was the hat. "Interesting. Very interesting. You have a strong thirst for adventure I see. Very bold, and cunning. But extremely brave as well. Better be.."  
She held her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hall broke into whispers... again, as she sat down next to Draco.

"Welcome to Slytherin Potter." He smirked.


	2. Do You Belive In Magic?

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to Slytherin Potter." Malfoy smirked.

Blair rolled her eyes at him and looked up at Dumbledore . He smiled at her and looked to his left. There was a man with long, greasy black hair, pale skin, and black robes. He was staring at her with such intensity and shock that she had to look away.

"Eh... Draco? Who's that teacher sitting next to Dumbledore?" she asked. He looked up to the teacher and they nodded at each other. "That's Professor Snape. He's our head of house, and Potions Professor." Blair nodded her head and finished eatching her food.

Once everyone was done with their dinner, their house prefect, Marcus Flint, led them to the Slytherin Common Room. "Alright midgets. Girls, go up the stairs and to the right, guys, same but to your left. But I would advise you to stay down here because Professor Snape is coming in soon to talk to all of you. Give you the info on Slytherin."

Blair and Draco looked at each other and shrugged sitting down and waiting for the Professor. The common room door burst open and Professor Snape walked in, going up to the first years, motioning for them to sit down. They did.

"First of all I would like to say, Welcome to Slytherin house." he went on about the expectations of a Slytherin, and the reputaion (sp?) of being one. Blair felt that he had a kind of warmth coming off of him, and she felt that she could trust him, that he was someone that she would like. "Goodnight." Was the last thing that he said before leaving, his huge cape billowing behind him.

Draco and Blair stayed siting on the couch as everyone went upstairs.

"So..."  
"So... You wanna play 20 questions?" She asked. He chuckled. "Yeah. Sure."

"Alright. You start."  
"What? No, you wanted to play, so you start."  
"Nuh uh. Go ahead."  
"Alright fine. Uh... What's your middle name?"

"My middle name? Seriously?"  
"What? That's a good question!" He defended.

She shook her head smiling. "Alright. My middle name is Erin. Blair Erin Potter."

"Nice name." He said. "Thanks. Alright, so my turn. What's your middle name?"

"Xavier. Draco Xavier Malfoy. I was named after my great-great-grandfather." She nodded her head.

"Nice. Alright. Your turn."

"Favorite hobby." She smiled. "Reading. I love to read... well everything. I haven't really read any wizard books, so I love muggle books."

"Really? Which ones?" He asked, curious. "That was another question. It's my turn."

Draco looked at his watched and cursed under his breath. "It's 12:30. I think we should go to bed. Let's finish this tomorrow, yeah?"

"Alright. Well goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Blair."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Blair groaned and smacked her hand down on the alarm clock. She opened her eyes and smiled, remembering she was at Hogwarts. She got out of bed and slipped into her uniform, then waking her roommates. She walked down the stairs to see Draco standing there, waiting for her.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Morning, Blair." They walked side-by-side to the Great Hall, where they saw Ron, and about 4 other Gryffindor's standing there. "Hey Ron!" Blair said.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Blair."

One of the Gryffindor's smacked his head. "Dude. What are you doing?! She's a Slytherin!"

Ron nodded his head then turned back to her. "Sorry Potter. But I don't want to be friends with scum like you." The Gryffindor's patted him on the back, and Blair, shocked, turned into the Great Hall with tears in her eyes. Draco followed beside her and they sat down.

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, he may hate Wealey with every fiber in his being, but Blair was his friend. She wiped the stray tears on her face and began to eat. "Are you alright?" Draco whispered. Blair looked at him and said "Yea. I guess so. I've just never had many friends."

He nodded and they continued eating in silence. WHen they were finished they headed off to their first class.

Potions.

"So, if you had to choose one: Muggle or Magic movies?" Blair asked putting her things down beside Draco's. He looked in deep thought. "Well it's hard to tell. I haven't really been allowed to watch Muggle movies, but the ones I have seen have been hilarious. Like, Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang? Hilarious. But Magic movies are great. Because they try to imitate muggles. So... Magic"

Blair nodded her head.

"Oh, I have one." Draco said.

"Go ahead."

"What do you-"

BANG!

He was interrupted by Professor Snape opening the door, and swooping into the room. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class." He droned. Blair copied down every word that he said, so interested in the: "subtle science, that is potions making." As Professor Snape put it, at least.

"... Then stir clockwise, and wait." Draco read off the board, as they made their potions.

"And... Done." Blair smiled at her work. She reached into her bag and pulled out a potions book, beginning to read.

"Excuse me? But what do you think you are doing?" She looked up to see Professor Snape looking impatient. "Reading. Sir."

"Why?"

"Because I finished my potion, sir."

"You did?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, sir. Really."

He rolled his eyes and looked in her cauldron. He just stood there. Shocked. "Bloody hell."

She looked confused. "What is it sir?"

He slowly looked in her direction. "Potter, do you know what you did?"

"N-no sir. I don't."

"You made this potion at the level that a seventh year would." He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes. You did." He got the classes attention. "I want you to all look at Ms. Potter's potion. This is what I had hoped for you people to accomplish by the end of your seventh year. 25 points to Slytherin." The Slytherin's smiled and congratulated her. When class was over, Blair and Draco walked out into the hallway.

"Well, I love potions." Blair stated. Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious? I hated it! You only like it because Snape liked your potion."

She rolled her eyes. "It's called picking up a book, Draco." Then they walked in silence to their next class.


	3. Start Of Something New

**Thanks to all who reviewed! P.S. OOC Malfoy's!!  
**

"POTTER!" Blair groaned. "POTTER WAKE UP NOW! WE NEED SOMEONE TO MAKE THE BREAKFAST!" Ms. Greene screeched. 15 year old Blair rolled out of bed, and put on some socks. "POTTER! NOW!" She hollered again.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" She yelled back. She threw on one of her green, Slytherin sweatshirts, and ran downstairs, while pulling her black hair into a pony-tail. "What." She said when she reached Ms. Greene.

"Make breakfast. NOW." Blair sighed and put a pot on the stove, and made breakfast for the other 6 girls. The girls were all sitting at the table with their bacon and eggs, while Blair stood over the stove and had the left overs. They heard a knock at the door, and Ms. Greene told her to go get it.

She put down her fork and walked towards the door and wiped her hands on her pants. She opened the door and stood there shocked. "P-p-Professor Snape. What are you doing here?"

She took in his choice of attire and smiled a bit. He was wearing muggle clothing. A black button down shirt, and black pants. He noticed her taking in his attire and he sighed. "I know seeing me in muggle clothing may amuse you Potter, but are you going to invite me in any time soon?"

She looked back up at his face. "Oh, yeah, er... come on in." He nodded his thanks and walked around her. Looking around, he wrinkled his face up in disgust. "How do muggles live like this?" He asked himself. Blair just shrugged.

"Who was at the door, Potter?" Ms. Greene marched up to them. Once she saw Professor Snape she put on her biggest fake smile and said "Hello sir. How may I help you?"

"Oh, I am just here to collect Ms. Potter. She is to come with me." He stated. "Why?" Ms. Greene asked. "Because I am taking her to her friends house for the remainder of the summer until the school term has begun."

Ms. Greene scowled. "You're one of _them_ aren't you?"

"If by one of them, you mean a wizard, then yes. I am. So, Potter go gather your things, I'll be waiting." Blair smiled and nodded.

She ran up the steps two at a time and ran over to her bed, pulling her trunk out from under it.

She packed her clothing, toiletries, letters from her friends, Hedwig's snacks, and the Marauder's Map. She took her wand and stuck it in her sock, pulling on a pair of skateboarding shoes. She picked up Hedwig's cage, and a handle on the trunk, and began moving downstairs. Professor Snape met her at the bottom and grabbed her trunk. "Bye Ms. Greene. See you next June!" Blair said with fake enthusiasm.

Ms. Greene just glared and muttered under her breath. Blair rolled her eyes and followed the professor out into the street, and once out of sight of muggles he said: "Here, grab my hand, we're going to apparate to the Malfoy's." She nodded and grabbed his hand.

It wasn't cold and stiff like she thought. It was soft and warm. "Here we go." He scowled and apparated them to Malfoy Manner.

"Ah, Blair. How lovely to see you again." Blair turned around to see Lucius Malfoy looking down at her, giving her a small smile. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. It's great to see you again as well."

He nodded at her, then to Professor Snape. "Severus. I trust the trip was smooth?"

"Indeed it was Lucius. Thank you."  
"Thank you Professor." Blair said turning back around to him.

"Your welcome Potter. See you in September."

'Yeah. Bye Professor." Snape nodded at them and apparated away. Mr. Malfoy gestured his hand to the front door. "After you."

Blair smiled and shook her head. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She opened the door and looked around smiling. "It's good to be back."

"Blair!!" Blair looked to the top of the stairs to see Draco grinning at her. "Dragon!"

He ran over to her and hugged her tight. "I missed you!" They exclaimed at the same time. They pulled back and smiled. "So how has the past month or so been?" Blair asked as Draco helped bring her things up to the guest room. "Alright I suppose. Nothing has really happened here. I mostly just hung out with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Fun." She replied sarcastically. Draco laughed. "What?" Blair said. "I am never going to get over your accent."

The look on her face made him burst out laughing. "My accent? You think _my_ accent is funny?! You should here yours! You never pronounce your 'r's'!"

"Oh yeah? Well you say 'eh' after every other sentence!"

The two friends went on teasing each other about their accents, until Draco's mother, Narcissa, came into the room to great Blair.

When she walked in she leaned against the door frame watching his son, and the grl she thought of as a daughter.

"Blair, sweetie it's so great to see you again." She said walking into the room. "Narcissa! It's so great to see you!" Blair said getting up to give the woman a hug. "How has your summer been so far?" She asked. "Alright, I suppose thanks. How about you."

Narcissa smiled. "Lovely dear."

Narcissa left the two alone, and went downstairs to talk to her husband.

_**Downstairs with Lucius and Narcissa **_

"Lucius?" Narcissa walked cautiously up to her husband. Lucius turned around and smiled at his wife. "Yes, Narcissa?" He asked kissing her lightly. "We love Blair right?"

Lucius looked confused. "Of course, love. Why?"  
"We think of her as our daughter... right?" "Yes, of course sweetheart. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just can't stand the fact that every summer she has to stay with those horrid muggles. I just think that..."

"You think that we should take her in as our own?" Lucius finished for her. She sighed.  
"It's just that they treat her like garbage. I just feel like she deserves better."

Lucius sat down and thought for a minute. "Yes, you are right. I think that we should adopt her. Make her ours, because I just feel that if we're going to take her every summer, then we should make it official. She comes here every other holiday anyways."

Narcissa smiled. "Yes dear. I agree completely." Lucius stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Then I shall inform the Ministry and have them send over adoption papers. Then we'll talk to Blair and Draco about it."

"Thank you dear." Narcissa said kissing her husband.

_**Upstairs with Blair and Draco**_

"So. Do you think 6th year is going to be scary?" Blair asked. "I sure hope not. Wow. Just think. In two years we're going to be off on our own. Next year is our _last year_ at Hogwarts. Sweet Merlin, I can't imagine what it's going to be like." Draco answered.

"Yeah. What are we going to do without all of those pesky Gryffindors?" Blair joked. "Ha, yea. Hey, let's play a game."

Blair got excited. "What kind of game?"  
Draco grinned. "Let's see who we think should be couples at Hogwarts." Blair rolled her eyes.

"You would want to play that Draco. Alright. I want to go first... Oh! Here's a good one! Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini."

"Oh that is a good one. Uh... Dumbledore and McGonnagle." Blair just sat there. Then she burst out laughing.

"Wow Draco. That put a _very_ disturbing image in my head. Alright. You and Granger." Draco looked horrified.

"Take that back!"

"Nope sorry." she teased.

He grumbled under his breath. "Fine. Alright I just had a _really _good one. But it's a teacher and a student." Blair's eyes widened.

"Lemme hear it!" Draco was trying so hard not to laugh.

"You."

Blair's eyes widened more.

"and"

She rolled her eyes at his attempted suspense.

"Snape." She stared blankly at him for a moment before looking horrified.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! The man is old enough to be my father!" She cried.

"Hey, it's just a game what can I say?"

They heard a faint knock at the door and Draco said "Come in."

Lucius opened the door and stepped in the room. "Narcissa and I have something to talk to the two of you about. Could you please come downstairs?"

"Of course." The both answered. They followed Lucius down to the main study where Narcissa was sitting, looking nervous.

"Is.. everything alright?" Blair asked cautiously.

"Oh, of course it is dear. Lucius and I just need to run something by you."

Blair and Draco had sensed that it was something very important so they sat down opposite the two parents.

"So, Blair."  
"Yes Lucius?"

"How do you feel about this family?"

Blair looked taken aback. "Well... I- uh... You guys are the family I've never had. I know that you aren't my real family but you're the closest I've got. I think of you as my parents, and Draco as my brother. Why do you ask?

Narcissa let out a relieved sigh. "Well Lucius and I were thinking, how about we make that official?" Blair and Draco were shocked, and Narcissa and Lucius were looking hopeful.

"Y-You mean...?"

"We want to adopt you as our own, yes." Lucius replied.

"Of course! Of course I do! Thank you so, so, so, so much!" She said jumping up and hugging them tight. The two parents hugged their new daughter tightly and looked up at Draco. He was grinning from ear to ear. Blair pulled back with tears in her eyes. She turned around to Draco and dove into his arms.

"So I guess now you really are my brother." She laughed. "Yeah. You are, and I promise that I am never going to let anything happen to you." Draco closed his eyes and held his new sister in his arms.


	4. This Is How I Disappear

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! p.s. Sirius is alive!!  
xoxo  
Julia**

* * *

Previously:

"So I guess now you really are my brother." She laughed. "Yeah. You are, and I promise that I am never going to let anything happen to you." Draco closed his eyes and held his new sister in his arms."

Now:

Blair sat up in bed, smiling. Then she smacked her forehead and groaned, lying down in her bed. It was a dream.

'A bloody fucking dream!' she thought to herself. 'WHY can't I just have a _family_?!' she asked herself. She got out of bed, and pulled on a sweater and some socks before going downstairs where Draco stood in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey there Red." He said when she walked in handing her a cup. "Hey Blondy." She said smirking. He hated it when she called him that. "Will you please stop calling me that?"  
"Nope. Sorry."

He rolled his eyes and muttered about "silly Canadian girls." She smirked and pulled her hair up into a messy pony-tail, grabbing her cup and walking back upstairs. She took a large sip of her coffee before setting it down and going to her trunk, to look for something to wear. She threw some stuff out before folding it and looking through it.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, finally settling on an outfit. She yanked off her pajamas and pulled on a black bra and panties. She pulled on her tight black, spaghetti-strap, v-neck tank-top with lace along the top with blue sequens on the lace. The tank-top was a little short at the bottom so it showed some of her flat-quidditch-toned stomach, then pulled on her faded skinny blue jeans. She pulled on a pair of moccosin shoes and moved onto her hair.

It was still in it's pony-tail, so she took it down and ran a brush through it. It was wavy, but slightly straighter at the bottom. And it was red. REALLY red. She put on some clear lip-gloss and walked back downstairs.

"Alrighty, so first of all. More coffee." Blair said to Draco, thrusting her cup at him, smiling sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes and poured her another cup. "Okay, so what are we going to do today?"

Blair asked sipping from her cup. "Well, I thought that we could hang out in Diagon Alley. Because mother is planning her annual 'end of summer' ball, and father has work so it's just you and me." He said. She thought it over in her head. "Hmm... Alright. Go get changed and we'll go." She smiled.

He set down his coffee and ran upstairs go get changed.

A few minutes later Draco sauntered downstairs in black dress pants, with a matching button down white shirt. Blair rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "_Must_ you _always_ dress up? I mean, come on dude! We're going to Diagon Alley!"

"Dress up? B, this is me dressed _down._" He smirked. "Yeah, one day I am going to wipe that smirk off of your gorgeous face." She teased grabbing her bag, and heading for the fire place. He followed right behind grabbing the floo powder. "Ladies first." He mock bowed.

"Why thank you kind sir." She giggled grabbing some floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" She cried throwing down the powder, being enveloped in a sea of green flames. "Oof!" She landed none too gracefully on her backside.

She got up quickly wiping all of the soot off of her clothing and face. Blair stepped aside and waited for Draco to come through. When he came through, he had managed to stay standing. "How the hell do you do that? I can't even walk down the stairs and stay standing upright!" She cried exasperated. Draco smirked and said "Yeah well. You're just a clutz." He said playfully ruffling her hair and walking out of the building.

She scowled and followed him out. "Where are we going?" Blair asked as Draco took her hand and led her into a mysterious building. "Someone here wants to see you... he hasn't seen you in a while. I think you'll both be happy with this." Draco said. She could practically hear him smiling. "Who is it?"

"Shh!" He said covering her eyes and leading her through a long hallway. "Alright. Stay right here." He said taking his hands off of her eyes and slipping into a room. Blair waited there for a few minutes, very confused. Gosh she wished she could see Sirius again.

She hadn't seen him since the whole Department of Mysteries incident. Somehow he had managed to get out alive. Remus had to practically carry him to St. Mungos. He had dived in front of Blair at the last second, as a Death Eater sent a cutting curse her way. She blamed herself completely. If she had only been watching who was around her, he never would have gotten hurt.

She shook her head and Draco slipped back out, and grabbed her hand again. "Blair, someone is in here. Someone that you haven't seen in a very long time. I just want you to know, that we had a very hard time finding him. This person felt so guilty that they put you through... whatever it is they put you through. So... Just promise me one thing?" He asked.

"What." She said.

"Just... Be careful... Okay?"  
"Fine."  
He nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said nodding for her to go inside.

She nodded and held her breath, walking inside the massive room. Her eyes were looking down and when she heard a small intake of breath she looked up. She gasped and her hand flew up to get mouth, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sirius?"


	5. Save You

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far... keep them coming!!! This chapter is dedicated to: creative-writing-girl13 because of all the reviews! on some of my other stories too! THANK YOUU!!!!!  
xoxo  
Julia

* * *

**

"Just... Be careful... Okay?"  
"Fine."  
He nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said nodding for her to go inside.

She nodded and held her breath, walking inside the massive room. Her eyes were looking down and when she heard a small intake of breath she looked up. She gasped and her hand flew up to get mouth, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sirius?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if he didn't think she was really there, then when he saw that it was really her, he put a hand to his mouth. "Blair." He whispered. She let out something between a laugh and a sob before running forward and throwing herself at Sirius in a massive hug.

"Sirius? Is it really you? Are you actually here?" She whispered feeling his arms wrap around her. "Yeah, B. Yeah I'm really here." She grinned. She finally had her godfather back.

Her... _dad_... was back. 'Finally.' she thought.

"So where have you been all this time? And where are we?" She asked pulling from the hug and moving to sit on the massive white couch. "Well first of all, I have been at St. Mungo's. The whole time. The healers told you they moved me somewhere didn't they?" She nodded. "That's what I thought. And as for your second question, we are at the Diagon Alley Rehabilitation Center. They send people here after being attacked and such."

She nodded her head. "So why didn't they just tell us where you were? I've been worried sick about you!" She said. He chuckled. "I honestly don't know. I think it was because of all the emotion you guys were emmiting into the air. They thought it would 'stunt the healing process', as they say."

She nodded her head again. "I just can't believe you're here!" She cried throwing herself at him... again.

They sat there for about and hour in each others arms just thinking. She hesitated before speaking again. "Sirius?"

"Yeah B."

"Could you... Could you tell me about my parents?" She whispered. "Of course Blair. Well... what do you want to know.?"

He asked.

"Um... What were their full names?" She asked. He sat up abruptly. "You don't know their names?" He cried. "No. Nobody ever told me. All I know is that their names were Lily and James Potter. Nothing else. Not what the looked like... nothing."

He shook his head before leaning back and closing his eyes. He smiled. "James Harold Potter. Your father's full name. He was tall, like you, and had messy black hair. He could never get it to stay in one place. Part of that was because he could never stop running his hand through it. Just like you." She smiled.

"He wore round glasses, again, just like you, and had hazel eyes. He was a Gryffindor. His best friends were, me, also known as Padfoot, Remus also known as Moony, and he never stopped chasing your mom. He was so in love with her." She smiled again. "He absolutly _loved_ Quidditch. He was the team captain in his sixth and seventh year, and he was seeker... just like you." He sat up and opened his eyes. "My god, you're just like him." He whispered.

She gave him a shakey smile, tears coming to her eyes thinking about her father. "And.. And my mom?" She asked, tears threatening to pour.

He grinned and looked her in the eyes. "Your mom. Lillian Elizabeth Evans. She was a little bit shorter, and her hair was a bright firey red, like you, and you have the same emerald green eyes. Strikingly green. She too was a Gryffindor. She loved to read, and spend time with her friends. She was always trying to avoid your dad, she hated him for some time. One of her best friends, shockingly, was Severus Snape." She gasped. "Really?!" She cried.

"Yes. Really. Anyways finally one day in their sixth year, she finally said yes to James, and she fell in love. Once they graduated, they were married, and had you. Then one faitful night... Halloween 1981, Voldemort decided to finally... to finally kill you. So he came to your house in Godric's Hollow and James told Lily to run. He told you to take you, and run. And then he... he was killed. Then he moved onto Lily, and she... she sacrificed herself for you. It was her love that saved you. Lily and James loved you so, _so_ much."

Blair put her face in her hands and sobbed, with Sirius' arms wrapped around her shoulders. She mumbled something into her hands.

"I'm sorry sweetie I can't hear you." He said quietly. She lifted her head and his heart just about broke. Sitting before him was the most broken looking girl he had ever seen. She had tears streaming down her face, her eye makeup had run slightly, and she looked exhausted.

"It's all my fault! My fault they're dead! MY FAULT!" She cried, sobbing. Yup. His heart had shattered. "No! No it was NOT your fault! If it's anyone's it's Pettigrew's! He gave them away to Voldemort! Not you! He was a traitor! _Not you._" He assured her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You know Sirius, you can say that all you want, and others can say it as well, but I am never going to believe it. Because no matter what they say, I am always going to think that it was my fault that they are dead."

He looked down and held her tightly to his chest.

They heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Sirius said. The person opened he door and slipped inside. "Hey Draco." Blair said looking up. "Hey, Red. Everything alright?" He asked noticing the tears.

"Yeah. Yeah everything is fine. We were just... talking about my parents." She said quietly, and Draco gave her a sad look. "Umm.. Father said that he wants us home soon, so..."

"Alright, um... I'll be right out." She said. He nodded and went outside. The two stood up and faced each other. "So. I guess this is... goodbye? For now?" He said... or... asked.....

She smiled. "No. It's not. Think of it as a 'see you later!" He smiled and shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you soon Red. I promise to write." He said.

"Alright. So do I. I... I love you Sirius." She whispered. "I love you too sweetie."

They pulled apart and Blair walked to the door. She lifted her hand up in a small waving gesture and walked out of the room.

She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. "You alright Blair?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Well, I will be soon enough. I just need to be alone for a few hours..."

"Alright. Come on, lets get you home." She nodded and he took her hand leading her back to the Floo Powder building. "Malfoy Manner"

She yelled flooing back to the house.


	6. All The Small Things

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!**

"I... I love you Sirius." She whispered. "I love you too sweetie."

They pulled apart and Blair walked to the door. She lifted her hand up in a small waving gesture and walked out of the room.

She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. "You alright Blair?" Draco asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. Well, I will be soon enough. I just need to be alone for a few hours..."

"Alright. Come on, lets get you home." She nodded and he took her hand leading her back to the Floo Powder building. "Malfoy Manner"

She yelled flooing back to the house.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair walking up the stairs to the room she was currently occupying. She took off her glasses and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers around her.

She couldn't believe it. She just... couldn't. "They died protecting me." She whispered to herself tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. She lay there for a few more minutes just staring into space before jumping out of the bed and throwing a vase at the wall, screaming out in frustration. She leaned against the wall and put her hands in her hair, sliding down the wall. When she reached the floor she pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in her lap.

She shook her head with her eyes shut. "It's all my fault." She whispered to herself over and over again. Just then there was a knock at the door. "B? Blair are you alright?" She recognized Draco's voice. She chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Blair come on, are you okay?" Still, more ignoring. "That's it I'm coming in." He said opening the door. He took in a deep breath at the sight at awaited him. A broken vase by the door, and his best friend on the ground in the fetal position muttering to herself.

"Blair?" He whispered. "Merlin Blair!" He claimed bending down beside her pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers trying to figure out what she was saying.

'What is she saying?!' he thought to himself. He bent his head down so his ear was near her face and finally got what it was. "All my fault..." She kept muttering with tears streaming down her face. "What was your fault Blair?" He whispered to her.

'Their dead! Mom and dad! It's all my fault! All my fault..." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Look at me." She didn't.

"Blair, come on I need you to look at me now." She looked up at him. "It was not your fault. I know you don't believe me. But it's true. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No." She whispered. "Have I ever fibbed?"

"No." She whispered again. "So will you believe me? Please? It was not your fault. Nothing was. It was Peter Pettigrew's fault. Not yours." He whispered to her, holding her close. "Alright?" She replied.

They sat there for a long while with Draco rocking Blair back and forth, before he finally realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up, placing her in the bed, and pulling the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight Red." He whispered.

**Next morning**

Blair woke up, and sat up in her bed. "Ouch." She said putting a hand to her head. She had a horrible headache. She groaned and stood up, taking off her clothing and jumping into the shower. She dried her hair and pulled on a pair of skinny leg jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt.

She ran her hand through her hair, and pulled on her glasses, walking down the stairs. "Morning Red." Draco said when she sat down at the table. She nodded in his direction, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, trying to get her to talk.

She shrugged. He sighed. "Listen Blair. I know that you are hurting, and I know that you feel guilty, but you have to move on. It will be extremely hard, but you just have to do it. Do anything you have to." He said covering her hands with his. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright. Draco? Will you help me with something?" She whispered. "Anything." He replied. She took his hand and led him into her room. She knelt down in front of her trunk, opened it and went through it. She pulled out a small box and set it on the floor sitting before it.

"What's this?" He asked. "This is everything that was saved from that night they were killed. Sirius gave it to me. I have never looked through it. I tried, but it hurt too much."

He nodded. She opened the box and reached her hand in, feeling around. She gasped. "What?" He asked. She pulled out her hand, revealing a pair of black, round glasses. "Dad's glasses." She whispered, a sob escaping her mouth. She removed her glasses and replaced them with her father's. "We're the same perscription." She laughed. He smiled and looked back at the box.

She reached in again and pulled out a small black, velvet box. She put a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. She opened them again and opened the box. There were three silver rings in there. Her dads wedding ring, and her moms engagement and wedding rings. "Wow." He whispered. She put them on her hands and smiled. She reached in again and took out a moving picture.

It was her parents holding her all bundled up. They too were bundled up and dancing around outside with the leaves floating around them with Blair in the middle of them, in James' arms. "Oh my god." She said, a few tears escaping her mouth. "Whoa." He said looking at the picture.

"I don't think I can go on Draco." She said putting the picture down. "Yes, yes you can Blair. You have to. You have to move on. You can do it." He assured her. "Fine." She stated. She took a shakey breath and reached her hand in again. She seemed to pause for a minute, as if considering her next move. Like a lion preparing to pounce. Finally she pulled her hand out, and along with it, came a sweatshirt.

It was very large, and it was red. The inside was very soft, but felt very worn. Blair looked at the name tag and it read 'James Potter'. She smiled and held it close to her, breathing in the scent.

"Dad." She whispered into it, letting the tears fall. "Is that all?" Draco asked, and she nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

"Alright then. Let's go get some lunch, and then we'll floo call some people from school. See if they want to hang out." She nodded again.

"Sounds good Blondy."

"Please stop calling me that? Please? I asked nicely." She smirked. "No way Blondy. Not unless you dye your hair... oh wait... no. I'll still call you Blondy!" He laughed and gave her a hug. "Here, go downstairs and tell Minnie to get lunch started. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." He stood up and walked out the door. She leaned back against the door holding her dad's sweater. Standing up, she pulled it on and grinned. It may have been way too big, but it was comfortable. The right side hung off her shoulder slightly and the sleeves went over her hands. She pushed the sweater up a bit so that her hands were visible. Putting her glasses away, she put her dad's old ones on again.

She touched them on her face and went to look in the mirror. She smiled and said "I miss you dad." She touched the glasses again before heading downstairs for lunch.

**Good chapter? Sorry I haven't updated. There will be more up tonight... I hope :D**


	7. Tears In Heaven

**Oh ya, p.s. Cedric never died. The Tri-Wizard tournament never happened... yet. ;)**

Putting her glasses away, she put her dad's old ones on again.

She walked over to the mirror after pulling on the old sweatshirt, and stared at herself. She touched her reflection in the glass imagining her parents standing behind her, smiling.

They could have been a normal, happy family without all this 'girl-who-lived' shit. She sighed and walked downstairs looking for Draco. "Blondy?" She called out. "In here!" She heard from the dining room. When she walked in she saw an entire meal, and Draco sitting down eating. "I made your favorite. Maccaroni and Cheese with pizza. Because I know you love muggle food."

She laughed and sat down. "Okay, first of all blondy, Minnie made the food because you're too lazy and can't cook for shit, and secondly this isn't muggle pizza. It's got cheese made from flying cows."

"Well fine. I suppose your right..."

She giggled running a hand through her hair. "Sweetie, I'm always right." He rolled his eyes and they continued eating before he finally noticed something. "Hey, aren't those your dad's?"

He asked gesturing to her glasses. "Yeah. I think that from now on I'm going to wear these instead of mine. It gives me something to remember him by... one of the many things we have in common. Our eyeglass perscription." She laughed. He nodded and the house-elf cleared the dishes.

"So what now?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Asked Blair.

"But we don't have any."

"Well luckily for you, I brought my collection of Chuck Norris movies. But we have to watch the best one. Code of Silence. It's amazing!" He laughed. "Alright fine, go get it and I'll put it on."

She nodded and ran to her room grabbing the movie and running back downstairs. "Alright! I got it! Where is the..." she trailed off staring at the massive television set before her. "Draco! Are you aware of the massive flat screen television.... _muggle_ television in your living room?" She said putting down the movie.

"Oh, yeah. I got Minnie to conjur it up for us." He smirked turning the movie over in his hands. "How does this thing work?" He asked. "Here. Give it to me!" She asked reaching for it and putting it in the machine.

About an hour into the movie she laughed and whispered into Draco's ear: "Chuck Norris is the reason Waldo's hiding..." They both burst out laughing as the movie ended. "Well that was pretty great." He said turning the television off. "Yeah..." She trailed off.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She gave a bitter smile. "No. Not at all. But luckily for me, I've mastered the art of pretending to be." She said sitting down.

"Blair, what is it? Is it still your parents? Or is it Sirius?"

"I just need to get my mind off of things. I mean, we're off to Hogwarts tomorrow, so that'll get my mind off of things. And plus, everyone is bound to get my mind off of things. Plus, theres always the beginning of year dance." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine." After a few hours and after dinner, Blair changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed, taking off her dads glasses. Putting her old ones away in the trunk, she put her new ones (her dad's) beside her bed. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers around her.

She heard the door creak open, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Are you sure Lucius? Every night? I mean, she just looks so peaceful." She heard Professor Snape's voice, and his footsteps walking towards her. "I'm more than sure Severus. Every single night Narcissa and I hear her thrashing around in her bed, then later waking up. There is nothing either of us can do."

She heard her Professor sigh then walk closer to the bed. She got a bit nervous, and she couldn't move, so she began to sweat. "Lucius, she's sweating." He pointed out putting a hand to her forehead. It was a bit cold, but it was warm at the same time. It was also very soft. She leaned into it a little bit, and her eyes fluttered.

"Blair?" Snape whispered leaning down to her level. She sat up a bit and looked at him. "Hi Professor." She whispered, rubbing her eyes. "So, Lucius has been telling me that you have been kept up at night with nightmares. Would you like to tell me about them?" He asked softly sitting on the edge of her bed facing her.

Lucius gave a small smile and backed out of the room shutting the door quietly. "Um... well they're mainly visions. Like last week, I dreamed that Voldemort killed a little muggle girl, around the age of ten, then the next day in the paper, muggle and magic, there it was on the front page: TEN YEAR OLD GIRL, MURDERED. And, I've also been dreaming about the night my parents were killed. Also, all of the people I love being killed... Thankfully that hasn't happened." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Who did you see die?" He wondered aloud. She looked him in the eye and sighed. "Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Pansy, basically all of my friends, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Professor Dumbledore,"

She hesitated. "...You." His eyes flashed to hers and she looked down, blushing a bit. "Me?" He whispered. "Yeah. You." She said looking back up again. He gave her a tiny smile. It was small, but it sure was there. "So, not to be rude or anything Professor, but why are you here?"

"Well, Lucius was worried about you not sleeping because of your nightmares, so he sent for me to see if there was anything that I could do. You know a potion of some sort." He said, and she nodded.

"Oh, alright. So is there any? Potions I mean." She said. He nodded his head and pulled a small vial out of his pocket. It contained a thick, blue potion. "This is extremely strong Dreamless Sleep Potion. I only want you to take a small bit because it can be very addictive, and put you in a coma." He said popping the lid and handing it to her. "Alright."

She tipped it towards her mouth slowly before taking the smallest sip. Right away she began to feel her eyes drooping. Professor Snape took the vial from her and set it on the night stand, and gently put her back under the covers. "Goodnight Blair." He said moving towards the door. "Goodnight Professor." She said sleepily.

**With Lucius and Severus**

"Well?" Lucius asked. "I gave her a stronger Dreamless Sleep Potion, so hopefully it will take effect and she won't be having these nightmares. But if the do continue, then it may be something worse than just nightmares."

"Like what?" Lucius asked sitting down. "Something really bad. Something like... Voldemort. He might be doing this to her. Putting visions and dreams into her head. So if this does continue, then I am going to ask Albus if he thinks teaching her Legillimens (sp?) is the best option. If it isn't I would still like to teach it to her, so she knows how to use it if ever needed." He concluded sitting beside his friend.

"When did this happen Severus?" He looked confused. "What?"

"When did we become men? It seems like just yesterday I met you and Narcissa in the Slytherin common room. It also seems like just yesterday that we graduated from Hogwarts. Seems like yesterday that Draco was born. Seems like yesterday he went off to Hogwarts and wrote me about Blair Potter being in Slytherin with him, and them becoming such great friends. Seems like yesterday was the first day that I met Blair in Diagon Alley. Seems like..."

"Lucius, calm down. I know that it feels like everything is going so fast, but it's only because you haven't slowed down enough to enjoy what has happened." Severus said.

"Yes. You are right. When Draco stays at home, I am going to demand more time off of work to spend with him. To really get to know him, because, I don't think I know my own son well enough." Lucius concluded standing up. "Well, Severus it was great to see you. I hope you have a good term at Hogwarts. Do write would you? It's nice for a person to know that their best friend hasn't been killed by Blair's temper." Severus chuckled.

"Alright. I suppose I could write more. I will see you at Christmas. Goodbye Lucius."

"Bye Severus."

**In Blair's room**

Blair yawned and sat up in her bed, looking at the clock. 9:45AM. 'Wait..' she thought. It's the morning! She slept through the night!

"DRACO!" She yelled running down the stairs full speed. "What? What is it are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" He asked frantically running out of the dining room so see Blair standing there grinning like a two year old. He sighed in relief when he saw that no bodily harm was inflicted on her. "I'm fine Dragon. In face, I'm so fine, that I slept through the night!"  
He grinned and picked her up in his arms twirling her around.

"Really? Congratulations!" Said Draco leading her into the kitchen. They got Minnie to make them breakfast before hey got dressed and finished packing for Hogwarts


	8. I Want You To Want Me

They got Minnie to make them breakfast before hey got dressed and finished packing for Hogwarts. "BLAIR! If you don't move that pretty little ass of yours we're going to be late and miss the train!" Blair heard Draco yell from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She pulled on a light green 3/4 length top with a pair of jeans. Next she pulled on a pair of black and white skateboarding shoes. She put on some lip gloss and walked downstairs. "Foxy." Draco commented walking outside to the Ministry car.

She giggled and followed him out getting in the car.

The ride was pretty fun, and suddenly they were at the station. "Alright kids, have fun, and please try not to get into too much trouble. And Blair... Please try and keep your temper in tact." Lucius joked. She rolled her eyes as Draco gave his dad a hug, then moving in for one as well. "I'll do my best Lucius. Promise to write?" She said. "Always." He said giving them each another hug.

He waved at them as they got on the train, looking for a compartment. When they found an empty one Blair said that she was going to walk around a bit and stood up, closing the compartment door. She wandered through the halls before looking in one and walking past, doing a double take. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Cedric? What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?" She said walking in. smiling. He grinned. "Hey Blair! Yeah, I did, but Professor Dumbledore offered me a job as the assistant DADA teacher. So here I am." She smiled and gave him a small hug. "Well it's great to see you." She said.

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" He asked gesturing to the seat. "Sure, why not." She replied sitting across from him. They started talking about Quidditch, when someone knocked on the door.

Ron Weasley walked in and sat beside Cedric. He looked up and saw Blair, and he just stared. "Hey Ron." She said after an awkward silence. "Hey Blair." He replied softly. Cedric noticed the tension so he stood up and walked to the door. "I think I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back soon Blair." He promised.

"Ron, what happened to our promise?" She asked. He looked confused and said "What promise?"

"The one we made at the beginning of first year. We said that no matter what houses we were in, we would be friends." she said.

He thought it over. "I guess it was my friends. Blair you have to believe me when I say, that I really wanted... I really want, to be your friend. But I don't think that our houses would allow it..." He trailed off.

"Who cares?"

"I guess your right. So... friends?" He asked holding out his hand. She smiled and took it. "Friends."

* * *

After the feast had ended, they all went back to their common rooms. Blair had trouble sleeping so she stayed downstairs for a while. She sat down on the couch crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She hummed a song that she had remembered from a while ago. 'Maybe mom used to sing this to me when I was a baby.' she thought to herself.

She lay down on the couch in a little ball just laying there, until she heard someone walk into the common room. She shot up off of the couch and put a hand to her chest. "Jeez. Professor Snape you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Ms. Potter. What are you doing awake?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I uh- I couldn't sleep. I don't really get much of that lately." She replied running a hand through her hair. He nodded, and she noticed a slightly awkward silence. "So uh... I think I'm just going to go to bed now... Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Ms. Potter." He said walking towards the couch, and sitting down. She rubbed her arms and walked back up to her dorm.

The minute her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

When she woke up, she took a shower and threw on her uniform. She pulled on a pair of black and white skateboarding shoes and grabbed her skateboard. When she got down the stairs, and out of the portrait hole, she hopped on her skateboard and zipped through the halls, passing people with her hair trailing behind her. When she reached the great hall, the doors opened and she flew in on her board. She hopped off and her foot shot down on the end of the board making it fly up into her arm.

She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Draco. "Morning sunshine." She said knowing he wasn't a morning person. He grunted pouring himself another cup of coffee. "What do you have first?" Asked Draco.

"Uhm... Charms. You?"

"Ugh. Muggle Studies." "Draco, if you hate muggles so much, _why_ are you taking muggle studies?"

"Because if I want to be an auror, then I need to know about muggles." She nodded her head and finished her coffee.

"I gotta go." She said hopping on her skateboard and roding out of the great hall. When charms was finished, she strode off to DADA. She smiled once she remembered that Cedric was the assistant teacher. When she strode in Cedric looked up from a desk and gave her a smile. She smiled back and picked up her skateboard.

"Hey there Professor Diggory." She said grinning at him. "Hey Ms. Potter." He joked back.

The students started filing in so Blair took a seat.

When class was over Blair took her time cleaning up her books. "Hey, Blair could I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Cedric looking slightly nervous. She smiled at him "Of course Cedric, what's up?" She asked sitting on the desk facing him.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about your-" His eyes followed Professor Astrid out of the room, and when she was gone he turned back to her. "Okay, I really don't want to talk to you about your class work."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?" She wondered, confused. "Look, Blair... I like you. I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmead with me this weekend." He finished looking at her beautiful green eyes.

"I- What?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend." He repeated.

She grinned at him. "Of course I would."


	9. Love Lockdown

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend." He repeated.

She grinned at him. "Of course I would."

She looked at her watch. "Oh fuck!" She swore. "What?" Cedric asked. "I have to go meet Draco in the great hall. He has my Muggle Studies book." Cedric nodded and his hand brushed my cheek ever so slightly. "So I'll meet you in the entrance hall at like... eleven?" She said.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Sure thing."

She blushed and got on her skateboard practically flying to the great hall. "DRACO MALFOY!" She yelled opening the huge doors. He stood up and yelled "What?! Where's the fire?!" Everyone stared at him and burst out laughing. I ran over to him and sat down. "Why is it that whenever I yell for you, you think something bad happened?"

"Because knowing you, Red, you can get yourself into almost any situation." She giggled. "So what's wrong?" He asked sitting down again. "I may have a date for tomorrow's Hogsmead trip..."

Draco looked at her curiously. "Aaaand.... that date might be Cedric Diggory..."

Uh oh. Here it comes. With Draco it comes in waves. Sort of like being strangled. First he turns red. Then purple. Blue. White. FUCK!

"WHAT?!" Blair jumped up from her seat and hopped on her skateboard "Gotta go!" And she pushed like she never pushed before. "BLAIR POTTER GET BACK HERE! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS!" He ran after her chasing her through the halls until she bumped into something hard and fell to the floor.

"Oof." She grunted. "OH Professor Snap. I'm so sorry I didn't see you I-"

She was cut off by Draco yelling "Blair! Get back here! He is way too old for you and he-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his Professor. "Oh er... Professor Snape, I was just..."

"No need for an explination Draco."

"I'm really sorry again Professor." Said Blair as Snape helped her up... Wow, wait.... he helped her up?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

"It's alright just don't let it happen again." And with that he glided off in the other direction. The two stood staring at each other before she hopped on her skateboard again and zoomed off towards the common room.

Draco was hot on her tail when she ran into something... again...

"Oh come on!" She said falling to the floor... again! She saw Draco headed straight for her so she hid behind the person who she didn't realize was Cedric. "Blair? Blair what are you doing?"

"Shh! I'm hiding from Draco! He wants to give me the sex talk!" She whispered. Cedric just looked confused...

"Diggory! Have you seen Blair?"

"Oh yeah actually she-" He yelped when she pinched his ass. "Er... No I haven't... sorry Malfoy." Draco sighed and went into the common room. "Okay, not that I don't enjoy a little pinch on the ass every once and a while, what was that?" He said turning around.

"I told Draco that we were going to Hogsmead tomorrow and he went all Mama Bear on me! He was gonna give me the freaking sex talk!" She said. Cedric laughed. "Alright well I will see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed muttering goodbye, she walked into the common room.

"Blair." She looked up to see Draco standing there with a smirk on his face. "Oh Drake please not the sex talk, it was bad enough the the first two times." He looked confused.

"Who gave it to you the first two?"

She sighed. "Well Professor Snape _has_ to give it to all fourth year girls-" "Eww..."

"I know right? And the second one was Lucius when I turned fifteen... I was a little bit mortified... He drew a chart Draco, he drew a fucking chart! I'm scared for life." She laughed. He did too. "I just wanted to say that if he hurt you I'd kick his ass."

"That's it?! So I ran into two people for nothing?!"

"I guess so."

"Oh. Well. That was a waste of my time."

"Indeed.

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Night Mr. Malfoy.

"...Night Mrs. Diggory."

"SHUT UP DRACO!"

He giggled (wow... :D) and ran upstairs as Blair rolled her eyes.

**Well I thought I might add a _bit_ of humor..... well a bit more humorr...... but anyways review! 3**


	10. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

"...Night Mrs. Diggory."

"SHUT UP DRACO!"

He giggled (wow... :D) and ran upstairs as Blair rolled her eyes.

The next morning Blair opened her eyes. "It's saturday." She said. Then she say up in her bed in realization. "Holy shit it's Saturday!" She bolted out of bed and into the shower. When she got out, she magically dried her hair and magically straightened it. She put on some very light peach colored lip-gloss then Pansy picked out her outfit. She groaned at the choice feeling it didn't look like something like that.

She put on a yellow t-shirt, and on top she put on a mid-thigh dress that was navy with tiny white polka dots. Then she put on a thick black belt below her breasts (didn't no how else to describe it...) Then she pulled on a pair of black knee length boots and zipped herself up.

She put on a bit of eye-liner and took a deep breath. 'Okay. It's all going to be fine. Don't be nervous, it'll all be fine.' she thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and smiled. She ran a hand through her hair and bounded down the stairs. "Potter!" She heard Draco yell behind her.

She stopped and turned around looking at him. "Yes Blondie."

"Be careful today alright?" He said. She rolled his eyes at him. "Drake, I'll be fine. I promise. I'll tell you all about it later. Just try not to let your nerves get the best of you alright?"

"Oh fine. But I can't make any promises."

"Bye Draco." She said.

"Bye." He gave her a push towards the Portrait Hole and smirked. "You look hot!" He yelled behind her and she laughed.

She shook her head and hurried off to the front hall. She saw him with his back to her, he was looking out the window. "Hey there." She said walking up to him. He whipped around and smiled. "Hey Blair. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled again and motioned for her to follow him. 'I feel so guilty right now...' she thought to herself in the caridge. 'I can't just go out with Cedric to get over him... This is bad.' She bit her lip and looked up at Cedric. He was smiling at her, and he put an arm around her shoulder.

When they got out they walked into Madam Puddifoots Coffee Shop and got a table at the back. They talked about Quidditch and ordered some coffee. When they were done Blair got an idea.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" She asked him when they were leaving. "Of course."

"Come on!" She took his hand and ran to the other side of Hogsmead.

"Blair where are we going?"

She led them to just outside of the Shrieking Shack and sat down on a rock. "This is the place I found out that Sirius was innocent and that I could live with him if I wanted to. It was the happiest moment of my life besides finding out I was a witch."

"Wow." He said and she nodded. She stared at the Shrieking Shack and smiled, closing here eyes letting the wind blow her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Cedric smiling down at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

She looked back. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He whispered to her. She looked at him and her looked at her. Then he looked down to her lips then back at her eyes. He leaned down slowly but Blair was rooted to the spot. 'Here it comes...' she thought.

She closed her eyes when he did and she felt his soft warm lips on hers. He put a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss a bit. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip gently asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slowly and his tongue slipped inside and their tongues battled for dominance.

They heard a 'SNAP!' from the forest and they sprang back. Blair could've sworn she saw Draco with someone tall wearing black. She shook the feeling and looked at Cedric. He was smiling down at her. His lips were slightly swollen, and there was some pink on his lips from her lip-gloss. She giggled and wiped it off with her thumb. He took her hand off of his face and held it in his soft hands.

"Blair?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth and shutting it again.

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Her eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully. Her eyes got back to their normal size and she ran a hand through her hair. "Yes." She said.

He grinned at her and she put a hand on his cheek and pulled his head towards hers kissing her again. When they pulled away Blair asked "Hey, what time is it?"

"4:30. Why?"

"Shit! We had to be back at school half an hour ago!" She stood up and grabbed his hand running towards the carriges. They hopped in one and rode back to the school.

Cedric got out first and helped Blair out taking her hand and leading her to the Great Hall. When they reached the doors she led him to the opposite side of the wall. She pushed him up against it gentle and stood in her tippy-toes with her hands in his hair. She leaned in and kissed him. She felt him put his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her close.

They heard someone cough from behind Blair and they turned to see Professor Snape standing there glaring, with his arms crossed. "Er.. Professor we.. that wasn't what it looked like I-"

Professor Snape cut off Cedric with a "I don't care what it was, don't let it happen again. And detention with me on Friday night Potter." He glared extra hard at Cedric then stormed into the great hall.

"Er... Wow." Said Blair. "Yeah. You can say that again." He smiled and took her hand and walked into the hall.

Everyone stared at them as if waiting for them to confirm their suspicions. "Cedric I think they want to know if we're together."

She whispered in his ear. He whispered back "Well then I think we should give them a show." She shook her head smiling and gave him a large kiss. They pulled apart and everyone started cheering. She looked up to the head table to see Snape glaring at her.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Ron standing and cheering. He gave a wolf whistle and she winked at him.

"What the hell was that?!"

She turned around.

"Sirius?!"


	11. Poker Face

"Sirius?!"

Sirius was seething. He grabbed Blair's hand and took her out into the hall. "Blair, tell me that wasn't what I think it was." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Er... It was... for... a project...?" She said... well more asked, but anyways... "Alright, now will you tell me the truth?" He said. "It was exactly what it looked like." Said Blair looking at the floor. "I'm sorry Sirius." She looked up at him. His expression softened and he hugged her. "It's alright Blair, I just don't want you to make any mistakes or get hurt. It's just because I love you. You do know that right?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah. I know. I love you too." They pulled back and she smiled at him.

"Blair please just be careful this year. Please?"

She looked confused. "Alright, but why?"

"I can't exactly tell you that, but it's the reason that I'm here." "Oh, and here I thought it was to see me." She said with fake hurt. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Well come on, go into the Great Hall. They're just about to announce it."

She nodded and they went inside. Blair looked up to the head table and saw Cedric looking at her hopefully. She smiled and nodded at her and he grinned back. She sat at the table and everything went silent when the doors opened. A bunch of beautiful blond's walked, or more danced, into the room in Blue silk school uniforms. The boys were practically drooling at them.

"I would like to welcome The Bauxbatons(sp?) School For Witches and The Durmstrang Acadamy." At that, a ton of guys walked in in crimson and brown uniforms, with Quidditch Star Victor Krum taking the rear. They took their seats at the various house tables, Victor Krum looking her way. He smirked and walked over in her direction. He basically shoved Draco to the side and sat beside him.

He stuck out his hand and said in a thick Belgian accent "'Ello. My name is Victor. 'Oo must be Blair Potter. 'Is nice to meet you." She smiled at his accent. She took his hand and said "It's nice to meet you too Victor."

They talked for a while about Quidditch then she looked up to Cedric. She thought he was trying to burn a hole through Victor's forehead or something. He looked over to Blair and she mouthed to him "What's wrong?"

He nodded in Victor's direction where he was staring at her smiling. She turned back to Cedric and stuck her finger in her mouth immitating someone barfing discreetly. Cedric burst out laughing and all the teachers looked at him.

He coughed and straightened himself out before turning back to her smiling. When dinner was over, Professor Dumbledore explained that nobody under the age of 16 could enter the tournament. Blair and Draco both agreed that they weren't going to enter. Blair went back to the common room to grab a sweater and her pair of binoculars.

She went outside and pulled her sweater tighter around her. She picked up her binoculars and jumped violently.

"Oh God!"

She nearly ran into Professor Snape.

"Hi."

Blair's pulse was racing and her knees felt weak. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said. "Do you always sneak up on people like that?"  
She expected some smart-ass comment of either joking menacingly. But he just frowned at her moodily. "No. What are you doing out here?"

Blair's heart skipped several beats. She faintly heard her own voice saying "I'm Starwatching. I do it every night."

He looked at her then the binoculars. "Starwatching?" "Of course. Just up that hill." She pointed out. Now he was looking at the camera she was wearing around her neck. "But you don't have a telescope." He said.

"No. No telescope tonight. You don't _really_ need a telescope to starwatch. You can see plenty with these."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. _Really._" Now that was a mistake, Blair thought suddenly amused. Act if he doesn't believe her... oh just he wait.

"Hey, do you want to see a light from four million years ago?" She asked. Without waiting for him to answer she said "Face east." She rotated her finger. "Take the binoculars and look at that line of trees. Now pan up..." She gave the directions. "Do you see a bright dish with a smudge all around it?"  
"Er... Yes."  
"That's Andromedia. Another _galaxy_! But if you tried to look at it through the telescope you can see it all at once."

He started to lower the binoculars. "Look, could we suspend the starwatching for just a little bit? I really need to talk to you about something..."  
"Want to see the centre of _ou_r galexy?" Blair interrupted. She pointed him south without speaking.

He shut his eyes briefly and turned. "There. Do You see it? You should see a cloud of white stars."

"Yeah. I see it. Listen, I _need_ to talk to you. Now." She looked at Professor Snape and nodded. She took back the binoculars and followed him inside.

When they were in his office he gestured for her to sit down. "First of all, how do you know so much about Astronomy? You don't take it, and you look at the stars from the grounds, not the Tower. Why?" He asked sitting down. Blair liked this time with her Professor where they could be themselves and communicate.

"You can see more from down here. I don't know why, it's just something that I learned. You should be as far away from the sky as possible. That way when you use a telescope or binoculars, the stars don't just seem like big blotches of color in the sky."

He nodded. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yes. You're not entering the Tournament are you?" He asked. "No I'm not. Why?"

"Because somebody is going to enter your name in the cup. I can't say who because I would get in a lot of trouble. I just wanted to let you know, that you're as good as in this Tournament."

"What?! Why would someone do that?!" She cried. He looked down at his shoes. "Because someone wants you in danger."


	12. Sleep Through The Static

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

"Somebody is going to enter your name in the cup. I can't say who because I would get in a lot of trouble. I just wanted to let you know, that you're as good as in this Tournament."

"What?! Why would someone do that?!" She cried. He looked down at his shoes. "Because someone wants you in danger."

She stared at him. "Well isn't this just perfect." Blair muttered under her breath. "What?" He asked. "Every year it's something new. Weather it be I get bitten by a Basalisk, burn Quirrel's face off, or rescue my godfather, something happens every single year." She explained. He looked at her. "If you do get chosen... Which it is likely that you will... You will have no choice but to compete. There is no way out of it. Once you're in, you're in." He explained.

"What? Why?" She asked. "It's the rules. There are no loopholes." She ran a hand through her hair with tears stinging her eyes. "Shit." She waited a moment. "Is that all Professor?" She asked.

"Yes. That's all. I just wanted to warn you..."

She walked towards the door and turned around. "Thanks." He nodded at her and she left. When she shut the door she wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry. She began walking towards the Great Hall, but collapsed to her knees on the way. She leaned against the wall for support as she cried her heart out. Years of frustration, and anger just came pouring out. She stood up and wiped her face off of all tears and walked into the Great Hall.

She moved over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco. One look at her face and he was worried. "What's wrong Blair? Have you been crying?"

"No. I'm fine." She said dryly. "No you're not. What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. You'll find out in a few minutes." As if on que Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch stood up beside the cup and the Heads of Houses and Schools stood behind them. Blair looked at Professor Snape, who in turn looked at her. She scowled and looked away.

"It is now time to announce our Champions!" He said as everyone cheered. The Goblet shot out a red light and a piece of parchment landed in Professor Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang Champion is... VICTOR KRUM!"

Everybody cheered for him and Blair whispered to Draco "Figures."

Then a blue light shot out and Dumbledore said "The Beauxbatons Champion is... FLEUR DECALOUR!" The guys cheered and the girls rolled their eyes. Then a green light shot out. "Hey!" Draco whispered. "That means someone from Slytherin is the Hogwarts Champion!"

"The Hogwarts Champion is... BLAIR POTTER!" Draco stared at her with shock in his eyes. "I thought we weren't going to-"

"Draco I didn't! I promise you I didn't!" She said to him. "Then how the hell did your name just get called? Huh?" She looked down and walked up to Professor Snape. He mouthed to her "I'm sorry."

She was bewildered. Did he just say he was sorry?! Professor Severus Snape? Really?

She walked down to the trophy room to see the other two champions waiting there. "Ah Blair! Congratulations!" Said Fleur giving her a hug and kissing each of her cheeks. "You too Fleur." She gave the girl a small smile.

The teachers walked down the stairs to talk to them about the rules. When they were done Blair saw Cedric run straight up to her. He gathered her up in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. "I don't want this Cedric! I didn't put my name in that cup!" She cried into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and just let her cry. "It'll be alright. I promise you it'll be alright." They pulled apart and he put an arm around her shoulder leading her up to the Room of Requirements.

When they got in, Cedric conjured up a couch and they sat down as Blair cried again. All of her pain from the past years was just let out. "Ced, I really need to go talk to Draco. He's really mad at me." She stood up.

Cedric stood up and gave her a small kiss. "Alright, do what you need to do. I'll see you around."

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. She ran to the common room to see Draco sitting on the couch staring into the fire. "Draco?" She approached him. "Go away." He hissed.

"Draco I swear I didn't put my name in that cup! I don't want this!"

"Then how the fuck did you get chosen?" "I DON'T KNOW!" She lied.

"Do you swear on your parents graves?" She paled. "Yes!" She cried. He studied her facial features for a moment. "I don't believe you."

"Well if you can't believe me, then why are you my friend?!" "You know what? At this point I have no idea."

"Then guess what. I am done. I'm done being your best friend. I am done being your sister and I am DONE, putting up with your bullshit." She hissed running up to her dorm room. She heard him yell behind her "FINE BY ME!"

She slammed the door and closed the curtains on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning with a huge headache. She groaned and put on her school uniform not even bothering to do up her tie or brush her hair. She walked to the Great Hall and walked towards the Slytherin table. They all glared at her. She sighed and walked out of the Hall.

"Blair! Hey Blair what's wrong?" She turned around to see Ron walking towards her. "I didn't enter my name in the cup but I still got chosen, and I lost my best friend." She said. He gave her a hug and said "Why aren't you eating at the Slytherin table?"

"Because everybody hates me." She whispered. "Well the Gryffindor's don't hate you. So come eat with us." He insisted. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?" She smiled and nodded at him following him back into the Great Hall. She sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table. "Guys this is Blair. Blair this is Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, Seamus, Dean and Neville."

She smiled at them all. "It's nice to meet you." They smiled back and said the same.

"So Blair, I don't mean to butt into your business, but why aren't you sitting with your house?" Asked Hermoine once they got through talking about Hogwarts: A History. "Because now they all hate me, and they're all mad at me. Oh and my only real friend was Draco. But that isn't happening anymore." Hermione nodded, not wanting to upset her new friend.

"Well now you have new friends. Right guys?" Asked Ginny. "Of course." They said smiling at her. She smiled back and Seamus gave her a hug.

"Blair. What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She turned around to see a furious Draco standing there seething. "Why do you care. We're not friends anymore."

"Because... You know what? I don't give a fuck. Sit with whomever you want. I just wish you wouldn't waste your time with blood traitors and mudbloods." He hissed.

She stood up and punched him right in the eye. The whole hall went silent. "Don't you ever. EVER. Call my friends that ever again. You here me." She said as he got up. "Whatever." He walked to the Slytherin table.

"Whoa." Said Ginny. "Thanks Blair." Said Hermione grabbing her friends hand. Blair squeezed back smiling softly. "Oh shit."

"What?" "How am I going to sleep? Pansy is going to stand over me with a freaking butcher knife! I always thought she was going to kill me... still do..." She joked, and they all laughed.

"If they kick out out, you can always come to the Tower. We have an extra bed in our dorm anyways, so you won't have to sleep in the halls." Said Lavender in all seriousness. "Thanks you guys." She said. "It's nice to have friends."


	13. Wherever You Are

**Hey guys. So I was thinking that I should change the name of the story because I don't really like it. So if you have suggestions TELL ME PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!! Keep the reviews coming!**

"If they kick out out, you can always come to the Tower. We have an extra bed in our dorm anyways, so you won't have to sleep in the halls." Said Lavender in all seriousness. "Thanks you guys." She said. "It's nice to have friends."

After dinner Blair said goodbye to her new friends and made her way towards the Slytherin Common Room. She made her way to her room without being noticed and climbed into her bed. She searched for her binoculars again and snuck back out of the common room and walked out towards the lake.

Blair lay on her back and looked up at the stars, going through the consilations in her head. 'I miss you guys. I miss you mom. I miss you dad. I need you, I don't think I can get through this by myself. Why did I say that to Draco? Why am I so completely stupid that I would do that?" She said in her mind. She didn't know but she began to drift off into a light sleep under the stars.

**Dream**

**"Blair? Sweetie wake up." Blair opened her eyes to see a shocking sight. Her dad sat in front of her smiling. "Daddy?" She whispered sitting up slowly. "Hey sweetheart. I've missed you." He said hugging her. She grinned and held onto him as tightly as she could. "I miss you dad. How are you here?" Blair asked quietly still holding him. "The dead can come to people in your dreams. Your mother couldn't come tonight. She went to go visit Remus. She will come to you soon."**

**"Why didn't you come sooner?" She asked. "Because you can only visit people in their dreams after you've been dead for a certain amount of time, and two people can't goto one person at a time. It's just the way it works. If it wasn't that way, your mother and I would be in your dreams every single night." He said playing with her hair softly. "You've grown up so nicely." He grinned. **

**"So tell me. How is school? What house are you in?"**

**Her smile faltered. "I- I'm in Slytherin dad." She whispered. "Well Slytherin is a great house. Please just promise me you will not turn out like that bastard."**

**"I promise."**

**"Good. So do you like Quidditch?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah. I love it. I'm seeker for the Slytherin team."**

**"How long have you been on the team?" He asked. "Since first year." She grinned proudly. "That's my girl!" He roared giving her a huge hug. He stopped for a moment and looked around. "Someone is coming. But don't worry my sweets you won't get in trouble. I love you so much. You will see your mother soon, and I promise that I will come back as often as I can. I love you."**

**"No dad! Dad no come back!"**

**End dream.**

"DAD! No come back dad! Please! Don't leave me!" Blair sat up abruptly when she felt someone shaking her lightly. "Oh, Ron. Hey I didn't know you were there." She said stupidly. "You alright? Seemed like you were having a pretty crazy dream there." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a dream." "Alright well you might want to get back to your common room. It's getting pretty late."

"Thanks. Goodnight Ron." She gave him a hug. "'Night Blair."

They walked off in the seprate directions to their common rooms, but Blair decided to take a minor detour. She stopped walking when she reached the potions room and noticed that the door was open. She looked inside to see Professor Snape at work.

She was surprised to see him not in his regular black robes, but black muggle pants and button up shirt. His hair was tied back as he worked, and his sleeves were rolled up revealing milky smooth skin, and the Dark Mark. She knew that he was a spy.

She knocked on the door and he looked up at her. "Hello Ms. Potter. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have some dreamless sleep potion?" She asked nervously noticing that the top three buttons on his shirt were undone showing part of his nicely toned and muscled pale chest. He noticed what she was staring at and smirked. "May I ask what for?"

She blushed and looked down, knowing she had been caught staring. "I keep having these weird dreams. I fell asleep outside and I saw my dad. He started talking to me and it felt as if he was really there. He said that my mother would visit me in my dreams soon, but I don't want that. I don't want either of them there because that just makes it even harder to try and forget them." She said quickly.

"Come on in." He said opening the door a little wider. "Shut the door." He said walking into his office. She shut the door and sat on one of the desks. He walked back out with a vile in his hand. Blair's eyes slowly traveled up from his wrist, going up to his forearms and his biceps. 'God. Look at those muscles.' she thought.

'Oh boy. This isn't good.' She realized for the second time that year. He smirked. Almost as if he knew what she was thinking...

"Here. Don't take it all at once unless you want to become addicted to it. Take half of it tonight and half of it tomorrow. If it works I'll make some more for you." He explained.

"Alright. Thank you Professor." He nodded at her and she walked out the door. She got to her bed and changed into her boxers and a tank-top and climbed into her sheets. She un-corked the vial and downed half of it. She immediatly felt tired so she put the lid back on and set it on the shelf on the wall. Her last thought before falling asleep was 'He's hot... he's really, really................'


	14. All Fall Down

**A/N PICTURES FROM THE STORY ARE IN MY PROFILE! GO TAKE A LOOK! And I still need a new name for my story.... :D HELP ME PLEASE! I had originally intended for this to be a Blair/Severus story, and it SHALL REMAIN a Blair/Severus story... I know she's dating Cedric, but good stuff is going to happen. JUST WAIT AND SEE! xo**

She immediatly felt tired so she put the lid back on and set it on the shelf on the wall. Her last thought before falling asleep was 'He's hot... he's really, really................'

**Dream**

**"Oh come on!" Blair yelled to herself sitting up in her bed to see her mother sitting on the edge of it smiling sadly at her. "Hey sweetie."**

**"Mom?" She asked. Her mother nodded and sat beside her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh you are so beautiful. I wish I could really be there with you now my love. I miss you so much." She heard her mom say as she rested her head on Blair's.**

**"So do I mom. You have no idea." **

**"So, I see that you are in Slytherin. It really is a wonderful house... well besides Voldemort and his followers, but there are a ton of lovely Slytherin's. I was friends with a lot of them you know." Lily pointed out. "Yeah I know. Sirius told me you were friends with Professor Snape."**

**"Professor. Severus is a teacher?" Blair nodded. "Wow. What does he teach?"**

**"Potions." Blair pointed out. Lily smiled. "I always knew he would take over for Slughorn. So tell me about your friends. Are you dating anybody?"**

**"Yeah. I'm dating a great guy... his name is Cedric Diggory."**

**"Amos Diggory's son?!" Lily exclaimed, and Blair laughed. "Yeah. Amos' son. He's great."**

**"Wait... isn't he eighteen?"**

**"Yes..." She trailed off. "And you're sixteen."**

**"Technically."**

**"He's four years older than you! How are you dating him?"**

**"Because I like him. So you wanted to hear about my friends? Well I have a ton of new Gryffindor friends. My best friend Draco isn't my best friend anymore, and the Slytherin's have turned their backs on me because I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, and I got chosen anyways. You see Draco and I both promised that we wouldn't enter our names, but I still got chosen, and now everyone is mad at me in my house."**

**"Well sweetie you just have to give Draco some time. I'm sure he believes you, he just doesn't want to. He's telling himself that you put your name in the cup, because that's what he wants to believe. Oh! I have to go! Someone is coming! I love you so much my love. I'll visit you soon I promise!"**

**End Dream**

Blair sat up in bed and frowned. "Always me." She muttered opening the curtains of her bed to see Pansy smiling gently at her. "Are you okay?" Said Blair pulling on her uniform. "I know Blair."

"Know what."

"That you didn't put your name in."

"And how do you know that."

"Because I thought about it. Your life is dangerous enough as it is and you have enough fame so... why would you want to? I'm assuming you don't want to die, so... yeah."

"Really? Thanks Pansy. That means a lot."

"No problem. I'll see you at lunch."  
"Yeah... bye..."

Pansy left the room and Blair finished getting dressed. She hopped on her skateboard and made her way to the Great Hall. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her the opposite way on her board.

"Professor Snape. Fancy seeing you here." She joked. "Did the potion work?" He asked her. "Er... No. It didn't." She said running her hand through her hair. "I thought as much. Tonight you are serving detention with me instead of Flitwick, so I can give you a book. Inside of said book is a stronger Dreamless Sleep Potion, so you can make it."

"Thank you so much Professor. It means a lot."

He walked away muttering "Not a big dead."

Blair smiled shaking her head and rode into the Great Hall, skipping over the Slytherin table and went straight over to Gryffindor. "Morning." She said sitting beside Ron."

"Hey. Good morning." Said Hermione. "What do you guys have first?" Asked Blair taking a sip of her coffee. "Herbology." Hermione said. "Cool, me too. Sit beside me?" She asked standing up. "Yeah sure. Since none of my other friends are taking it, of course."

"Alright. I'll meet you there." She smiled and Hermione nodded. "Hey Ced!" She said riding up to her boyfriend in the hall. She gave him a kiss. But this time she didn't have to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss him because she was still on her board, making her tall enough to be eye to eye. "Hey there Blair. Where are you off to?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Herbology." She said. "Well, I'll see you later, I have a class now. At sic o'clock meet me in the Astronomy Tower. I have a surprise for you tonight." He smiled giving her another kiss. "Okey dokey." She said riding off to her class.


	15. Everything

**Hey people. So now you probably know that I _hate_ people that say _"I'm not updating until I get so-and-so amounts of reviews" _like I really hate them. But unfortunatly I have to say I really would like 2 reviews before I update. I'm not saying that I _have_ to have two reviews, but it would _really_ be appreciated... k thanks.... I love you all by the way :D**

**Okay, so there has been some debate over who Blair should end up with:**

**Severus**

**Or**

**Draco**

**Or**

**Cedric**

**VOTE!!  
**

"Herbology." She said. "Well, I'll see you later, I have a class now. At sic o'clock meet me in the Astronomy Tower. I have a surprise for you tonight." He smiled giving her another kiss. "Okey dokey." She said riding off to her class.

**75 Minutes later**

"UGH! Hermione, I officially hate herbology." Blair groaned dragging Hermione out of the greenhouse. "Blair I don't think you ever liked herbology."

"Well... yeah. You're right I didnt. Hehe..." She said jumping on her skateboard. "OFF TO DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!" She yelled zooming down the hall with Hermione chasing after her. "BLAIR! SLOW DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO SOMETH-" too late.

Blair crashed smack into Draco. "Oh shit." Hermione muttered running over to her. "Blair! Blair are you alright?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Watch where you're going Potter." Blair heard Draco mutter looking at the ground walking away. Blair rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione. "Ow shit." She groaned putting a hand to her nose. "Let me see." said Hermione prying away Blair's hand. "Oh crap... yeah. It's broken. Come on I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"But we have DAD!" She said. "So? Madame Pomphrey will give us a note for tardyness lets go!" "But can't Cedric just heal it for me?"  
"Oh fine." She said walking in the direction of the DADA classroom.

When they walked in they were the first two there besides Cedric. "Ced!" Blair cried running over to him. He turned around and took her in his arms. "Hey Blair. Jeez I missed you already. And I saw you an hour and a half ago." He said kissing her forehead. "Well that is good, because I had a little run in with Draco."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Do you know how to fix a broken nose?" Asked Hermione pointing to Blair's nose. "He broke your nose!" He exclaimed. "No! No I ran into him on my skateboard and I fell and smacked my face on the ground."

"That thing is a hazard you know?" He chuckled fixing her nose. "Yes. It is. But it's my baby." She said holding it to her chest like a newborn child. He shook his head smiling and gave her a light kiss on her nose making her giggle.

When the class was over it was finally dinner time. "Finally. I'M STARVING!" Blair cried hopping up on the skateboard and sliding into the great hall.

"Hey, Ron what day is it today?" Asked Blair taking some mashed potatoes. "Thursday. Why?"

"Holy shit. Tomorrow is the first task!" She exclaimed dropping the potatoe spoon. "I'm not ready!" She said running a hand through her hair. "Yes you are Blair. I promise that you are ready." Said Seamus putting an arm around her shoulder. "You positive?"

"Yes."

"100% Positive?"

"Blair. I'm positive."

"Oh. Alright then." She said resting her head on Seamus' shoulder. "So have you and Draco talked since the fight?" Asked Lavender taking a bite of her salad. "No. He won't talk to me. Why should he? He hates me anyways." She mumbled. "No he doesn't. He's just upset because he thinks you put your name in the goblet. Which you did not." Pointed out Ginny. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Oh jeez. Yes! I'm positive."

"100% Positive?"

"BLAIR! I'm positive!" Laughed Ginny. "Oh. Alright then." She smiled. "Well, I'm going to go look at the stars then I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said sliding away.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Blair? Psst! Blair is that you?" Blair walked over to the curtain in the 'champions tent' and recognized Ron's voice. "Yeah." Ron waited for a moment before pushing aside the curtain and taking Blair into his arms. "You'll be great." He whispered in her ear before a flash of light.

"Ah! Young love. What a remarkable-"

"What are you doing here. This tent is for champions. And friends." Said Victor stepping in front of Blair. "Well. I got what I came for anyways." Said Rita Skeeter as she walked out of her tent. "Thank you Victor." Blair smiled. "You are welcome Blair."

"Champions! Gather round!" Said Dumbledore. Ron took Blair's arm and led her over to Dumbledore where Cedric was waiting for her. He was her adult. Fleur had Madame Maxine, and Victor had Professor Karakoff.

"Dragons?" Asked Fleur. "Yes Ms. Delacour. You each get a dragon, and you must collect it's golden egg. And you must do this before anyone else does." Dumbledore explained handing around the bag.

"Mr. Weasley? What are you doing in here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Oh sorry I'll just... leave." He said giving Blair's arm a gentle squeeze. "The first champion will go when Filch blows the cannon in three, two-" BANG! Dumbledore looked up at Filch who shrugged. "FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Then about twenty minutes later: "VICTOR KRUM!"

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! HOGWARTS CHAMPION: BLAIR POTTER!" Cheers errupted from the stands as Blair gave Cedric a quick kiss and walked slowly into the stadium. There was a crash and she dove behind a rock looking at the massive Hungarian Horntail dragon that stood before her. "Holy shit." She whispered taking out her wand.

She had to get to the other rock. She counted to three an dove for the other rock just before the dragon shot out a stream of fire. "Accio Firebolt." She cried waiting for her broom. When it was close enough she jumped out from the rock and hopped up onto the broom.

The dragon chased her all around the stadium before the chain snapped and the dragon was loose. "FUCK!" She cried and zoomed upwards. She was now hanging off of the side of Gryffindor tower and her broom was hanging on a ledge. The Hungarian Horntail was sclaing the roof of the castle and Blair jumped. She jumped just close enough that she could grab her broom and get on.

The dragon shot out another stream of fire that lightly grazed the tip of her broom before she reached the egg and grabbing it, charging for the tent again.

The stadium errupted in cheers and she fell to the ground of the tent smiling. "Blair!" Cedric yelled running over to her kneeling down. "Are you alright?"  
"Alright? I'm perfect! I'm better than ever! I just outsmarted a freaking Hungarian Horntail!" She laughed hopping into his arms and he laughed with her.


	16. Dad

**So... erm..... yeah. I love reviews and uhm... yah. I have not gotten any flames which I am greatful for, which must mean I am doing _something_ right... **

The stadium errupted in cheers and she fell to the ground of the tent smiling. "Blair!" Cedric yelled running over to her kneeling down. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Alright? I'm perfect! I'm better than ever! I just outsmarted a freaking Hungarian Horntail!" She laughed hopping into his arms and he laughed with her.

"AHH!" Blair screamed at the party in Slytherin Common room as Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott hoisted her up onto their shoulders and chanted "YOU MIGHT HAVE LOST A LEG  
OR AN ARM  
BUT PACK IT IN ALL TOGETHER?  
NEVER!"

She laughed and threw her head back shoving the golden egg into their air as the Slytherin's cheered. "Alright alright. Who wants me to open it?" They all cheered. "You want me to open it? Alright here we go..." She opened the egg slowly and it let out a violent screeching noise causing everyone to cover their ears, which caused Blair to be dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet and shut the egg as quickly as she could.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Blair whipped around with her hands on her ears to see Draco standing there doing the same. He looked... almost apologetic. Everyone slowly took their hands off of their ears and surprisingly Crabbe spoke up and said "Alright everyone uh... back to your knitting. Its bad enough without you lot listening in."

She smiled greatfully at him, and he nodded back walking away with Goyle.

"What do you want." Said Blair turning to Draco with her arms crossed and looking at her shoes. "Finally come to your senses?" She asked.

"Well... after that task I figure you'd have to be barking mad to enter that competition so... I'm sorry, Blair. For everything. Absolutly everything. Blair, you know that I've never been good at apologizing. But... will you forgive me? Please? I can't live without you Blair. You're my sister and nothing will change that. You are my family. Hell my parents think of you as a second child. So please Blair... I really want my sister back." He spilled to her.

She looked up at him smiling. "I was wondering when you would figure that out." She said. "So..." He said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and all but jumped into his arms. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her burrying his face in her hair smiling. Both of them felt a slight stinging behind their eyes as they held each other.

"It's nice to have my brother back." Came her muffled voice. "It's nice to have my sister back." They pulled apart, their eyes both watering slightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just as long as you don't feel like you don't trust me again. It's all good." She said. "Promise." She rolled her eyes smiling. They sat down on the couch and sat down and Draco paused. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course Drac. What is it?"

"My parents wrote me a letter a few days ago... they said that they wanted to adopt you. You know... make you a Malfoy." Her eyes widened. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I am. But there's a problem. We can't." He said. "Why not?" She asked looking slightly hurt. "I can't tell you that just that... you will find out in a few days." He said. "Well... I'm going to go to bed now. 'Night Red. It's good to have you back." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking up the stairs.

"'Night Blondie!" She said after him and heard him laugh. Blair read her potions book for a while before decided that she needed to go to bed. She was meeting Sirius in Hogsmeade for lunch tomorrow.

"BLAIR! Wake up! You were supposed to meet Sirius downstairs five minutes ago!" Blair sat up in bed to see Pansy standing there with an outfit in her hand. Blair groaned and brushed her hair and teeth and put on the outfit.

It was a pair of blue jeans and a purple long sleave top with her skateboarding shoes. She jumped up and ran down the stairs and to the entrance hall. "Sirius! I am so sorry I'm late I just woke up too late." She exclaimed hugging him. "It's alright. To be perfectly honest, I only just got here myself." He grinned. "Alright well... let's go." He said throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Alright so there was a reason for meeting me here for lunch." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "Blair, I understand that the Malfoy's wanted to adopt you. The reason they can't is because I asked them not to." He said looking down. "What?! Sirius! That could have been my chance for a family!" She exclaimed.

"Let me finish! I asked them not to because I was already planning to adopt you!" He said taking her hand. "What?! You want to adopt me?" She whispered. He smiled faintly. "Yeah. I want to be your family. I obviously don't want to take over the place of James being your dad, I just want to be your dad also."

"Yes! Sirius this is what I have wanted forever!" She said letting the tears flow and hopping onto his lap letting him wrap him arms around her. "Er... Sirius?"

"Yes love?"

"Could I... I mean... would it be alright if I called you dad?" She asked hesitantly. He grinned at her. "Of course sweetheart."

She smiled. "Good. Well... I have to go back to school... detention with Snape." She grimaced.

"Alright. See you later. I love you Blair." He said leading her towards the door.

"I love you too... dad." She grinned and ran towards the school just itching to tell Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Gryffindor's, Draco and Cedric.


	17. We Always Do

**So... erm.... I need feedback.....**

Previously:

"Alright. See you later. I love you Blair." He said leading her towards the door.

"I love you too... dad." She grinned and ran towards the school just itching to tell Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Gryffindor's, Draco and Cedric.

Now:

**Four Months Later**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME CEDRIC?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Blair yelled at Cedric throwing everything within reach at him. He tried to speak while doging the objects. "Blair! Listen to me, I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen it just-"

"NEVER MEANT FOR IT TO HAPPEN?! SO YOU JUST _HAPPENED_ TO GET DRUNK, YOU JUST _HAPPENED_ TO KISS HERMIONE, AND YOU JUST _HAPPENED _TO FALL INTO BED WITH HER AND SCREW HER?!" She yelled at him at the top of her lungs.

Cedric just looked at the floor. "Get out." She hissed at him. "What?" He looked up. "I said GET. OUT. NOW! Do you need me to show you the door?! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE CEDRIC!" She yelled shoving him towards the front door when Sirius showed up. "What happened? I heard yelling so I ran." He said with his wand out.

Blair still looked at Cedric. "Nothing. Cedric here was just leaving." She hissed turning and running up to her room before either of them could see the tears.

**Downstairs with Cedric and Sirius**

"What did you do Cedric." Asked Sirius. "I just... I didn't mean to..." He sighed. "I slept with Hermione." He said staring guiltily at his shoes. "YOU WHAT?!" He roared diving for Cedric managing to sock him in the eye before Remus pulled him off of Cedric.

"Diggory I think you best leave." Said Remus angrily. Cedric got up off of the ground and apparated out of the house. Sirius broke out of Remus' grasp and ran up the stairs to Blair's room.

He knocked on her door. "Blair? Come on Blair open up. Don't make me call Draco, because I will." He said. She shuffled and opened the door. Sirius' heart broke for her. The last time he had seen her like this was during the summer when he told her about her parents.

"I can't do this Sirius." She whispered. "Can't do what?" He asked her. "I can't live like this. The man I love slept with one of my best friends, I have to kill or be killed, and people just stare at my scar all day. I can't take it anymore dad, I just can't! Did you know that Hermione told me he was going to propose to me this summer? On my seventeenth birthday." She sobbed slamming the door in his face.

Sirius was worried to say the least. He ran down the stairs to where Remus was talking to Severus. "Remus I need your help."

He said panting nodding to Severus who nodded back. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's Blair.. She... Cedric slept with Hermione, Hermione was her best girl friend, and Cedric was going to propose to her this summer, and she hates her life. Please Remus, I need you to calm her down, she won't open her door. Not even for me." He said in one breath sitting down.

"I'll be right back." Said Remus hopping up from his chair.

Severus and Sirius just sat in silence until Remus came back downstairs. "Any luck?" Asked Severus. "Nope. She won't open the door." Said Remus.

Severus hesitated for a moment before saying "Would either of you mind if I tried?"

"Go ahead. Don't know what good it'll do but go ahead." Muttered Sirius. Severus nodded and stood up heading for the stairs. He walked to her room slowly and knocked twice.

"Go away! I said I didn't want to talk to you Sirius! You too Remus!"

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not either of them itsn't it? Come on open up." He said leaning slightly against the door frame. He heard slight shuffling then heard the lock on her door click so she could open it up.

In that moment something in Severus shifted when he saw the state she was in. Eye liner running down her face slightly, her hair messed up and sticking to her forehead, tears matting her face, her clothes dishevled and looking like she hadn't slept in years.

"What." She said quietly. "He's not worth it you know." Said Professor Snape.

Blair looked puzzled. "Not worth what?" She asked. "You're a smart girl, you should be able to figure it out. No? Well then I'll tell you. Diggory isn't worth your tears. There is someone in this world who is, but it isn't him." He looked at her, she was shocked.

"I- don't know what to say." She said running a hand through her hair. "Just say that you won't waste your tears on him. If he can't see that what he has right in front of him is... well perfect... then he's the stupidest man on this planet." He turned around and walked down the stairs.

'Hold the phone... did he say... perfect? And he was talking about me... He thinks I'm perfect?' Blair blushed in spite of herself and walked back into her room and cleaner herself up. She washed her face clear of the make up and tears and showered.

She dried her hair and got into a pair of boxers and one of Sirius' old t-shirts. She pulled her hair into a pony-tail and walked downstairs. Professor Snape had already left so now it was just her Sirius and Remus.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down beside Remus curling up to his side. He put his arm around her shoulders. "'Ello love. You alright?" Asked Sirius moving to kneel down in front of her. "Well... I'm better than I was."

"Why is it that you talked to Severus instead of us?" Asked Sirius. 'Because I lov-- no.... not love.....' she thought.

She just shrugged. "Because I knew he wouldn't give me the whole 'it'll be alright he's an ass' type thing. Well... almost. He basically said that he wasn't worth my tears and that someday I would find someone worth them. And that Cedric is an idiot."

"Severus said that?" Exclaimed Sirius in shock. Remus just rolled his eyes. "Padfoot you do know that he has a heart right?" He said sarcastically. "Of course I know that I just... never thought he'd say something like that. Especially to James Potter's daughter."

"You speak the truth." Said Remus scratching his head. "Yeah... okay then... So what am I going to do when I go back to school? I can't talk to Hermione, and Cedric is my teacher... How is this going to work?" Asked Blar.

Sirius stroked her hair as he said "Don't worry love. We'll think of something. We always do."


	18. How Much More?

**Wow. Almost 20 chapters. GET EXCITED because I am going to make chapter 20 UBER LONG! Just because you guys are awesome... just think... two more chapters until... THE BEST CHAPTER EVERRR!!! But it WILL NOT be the end because... I wanna make this story long because I love it and I don't want it to end. So HA! I love you all, keep reviewing because they provoke me into writing more for this story. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I changed it so instead of Blair being in 5th year she's in 6th year. K thanx.  
**

Sirius stroked her hair as he said "Don't worry love. We'll think of something. We always do." Sirius took her hand and gave it a small kiss before moving to sit back on his chair. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning." Said Blair rising from her spot beside Remus and walking over to Sirius.

"G'Night dad." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry about Diggory. Moony and I will come up with some wicked prank. It will be awesome." He joked giving her a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked over to Remus giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Whatever Padfoot said." Joked Remus giving her a slight push towards the stairs.

Blair ran a hand through her hair and ran up the stairs. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, then climbing into her bed.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUPPPP!!!!" yelled Sirius running into her room and opening the blinds to reveal the sun. Blair groaned and held the pillow over her face. "Five more minutes." She grumbled into her pillow flipping onto her stomach.

"No! Come on it's Hogwarts day! You go back to Hogwarts! DRACO! YOU SEE DRACO TODAY!" He yelled. That did nothing. "Don't make me fire call the Malfoy's to get you up. Because I will do it, but I won't be too happy because I don't know them that well."

"Alright fine, I'll get up."

"THANK YOU! We leave in an hour." He said bounding out of the room after kissing her on the head.

She pulled on her new gray mini-skirt that had ruffles and it reached her mid-thigh, then a black t-shirt that said 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones. But whips and chains excite me!' **(pics on profile)**

She put on a bit of pale pink lipstick and some eyeliner before pulling on a pair of black boots and her black sweater before heading towards the door. Sirius and Remus had already had her stuff downstairs.

"What is that?" Asked Sirius gesturing to her outfit. "Clothing." She stated as if it were obvious. "Go put on some pants."

"Sirius, this isn't what I intended on wearing, I'm just trying to make Cedric see what he's missing out on." She replied slyly.

"Atta girl!" Said Sirius shoving all her stuff into the car as the three piled in and drove to the platform. They ran through the barrier and Sirius helped her put her stuff on the train in a random compartment. They walked back off the train so she could say goodbye. "Alright. Now, what do I want from you?" Said Sirius holding her at arms length.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Mischeif, mischeif and nothing but mischeif?" She replied. "Exactly. Now go create mischeif and kick Diggory's ass." He teased giving her a wink before hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

She said bye to Remus and climbed on the train going to find Draco or Ron. She got to Ron first. "Blair!" He yelled scooping her up in his arms and hugging her tight. "Ron!" She squealed.

After a minute she managed to get out "Ron.. air... semi-important!"

"Oh, sorry." He said grinnins sheepishly.

"How was your break?" He asked. Blair looked down and shook her head.

"Horrible."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Just then Hermione walked into the compartment looking at her shoes guiltily. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Hermione." She said venemously walking out of the compartment going to find Draco.

"OY! Blondy!" She cried down the train when she spotted Draco. "RED! I missed you! How was your break?" He said hugging her and leading her into his compartment. "Horrible. I caught Cedric cheating on me with Hermione." She said quietly.

"WHAT?! I'll kill him. I'll do it I swear-" She stood up and stood in front of him.

"No! Draco calm down! I'm just going to ignore him."

Draco looked at her. "You don't care do you? You forgive him?!" He yelled. "Well Draco, the man was going to propose to me on my birthday! That's got to mean something!" She cried.

"Yeah, he was going to propose to you, then he _cheated_ on you! How can you forgive that?" He asked sitting down.

"Because... oh I don't know. I suppose you're right. I just... I guess it hasn't sunk in yet." She said sinking into her seat. "Any words of wisdom?"

"Hey, I'm here for the same reasons as you. No wisdom here."

"So in other words..." She trailed off. "We're just a bunch of idiots."

They laughed lightly before swapping Christmas holiday stories. "We're almost there!" They heard a prefect yell from outside. "Jeez am I glad they decided to get rid of the uniforms."

Oh yeah... One itty-bitty thing that was left out... they got rid of the uniforms... but they still have to wear their black outter robe to classes and meals. "Finally! My home away from home." Blair whispered arm in arm with Draco as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Okay moment over." She whispered to Draco when she saw Cedric walking towards her. "Hey, Blair could I talk to you for a secon-"

There was a flash of red and Cedric was lying on the ground holding his nose which was oozing blood. "Ron! What was that for?" Cried Lavender running over. Hermione bent down beside him and stroked his hair. Blair crossed her arms and looked at her shoes.

"Diggory here cheated on Blair with Hermione. That's what this is all about." Ron announced.

"Thanks Ron." Said Blair sarcastically.

"He what now?" Asked Seamus and Dean surprisingly calm. Calm, but deadly. Ron gestured with his hand for them to do what they pleased and Seamus punched him in the eye, and Dean punched him in the gut.

"What is the meaning of this?! 50 points from Gryffindor for attackting a teacher and detention for everyone involved! This is seriosuly not how I expected my Gryffindor's to act!" Said McGonnagle sternly walking away.

"It was worth it." mumbled Dean giving Blair a hug. She shoved him away and ran as fast as she could to the Slytherin Common Room.

'I don't know how much more of this I can take...' were her last thoughts before falling asleep.


	19. Sufficiantly Awkward

**Enjoy! p.s. the song lyrics in this chapter do NOT belong to me. They belong to whoever wrote them for the movie Get Over It. Don't sue me. k bi. 3  
**

'I don't know how much more of this I can take...' were her last thoughts before falling asleep. "Wake up Blair or we'll be late for breakfast!" Blair groaned and sat up in her bed to go take a shower. She dried her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun and put on some lip gloss with eyeliner.

She put on a red top that said in black writing: WARNING! I have PMS and ESP. That makes me a bitch that knows everything.

The shirt was a little short so it showed a bit of her Quidditch-toned stomach and she pulled on a black pair of skinny-leg jeans with her skateboarding shoes. Then she pulled on her outer black robe. "Alright Pansy! Lets go." She said walking down the stairs to the Common room to see Draco waiting for them.

"Morning Red."

"Hey Drake." She kept on walking until the three got to the Great Hall. Draco and Pansy walked to the Slytherin table but Blair felt someone grab her arm and guide her outside. "Blair, I really need to talk to you."

Blair looked up to see Cedric who looked like a wreck. "No. You don't."

"Yes Blair I do! I love you so much! I-"

"If you love me, why did you cheat on me... with my best friend?!" She asked.

"I'm a guy Blair! I have needs and I was drunk. What do you expect?" He said. "I expected a little more self-respect! Cedric if you wanted to have sex-" She said that part quietly. "You could have come to me! Cedric I wanted to lose my virginity to you! I was planning on losing my virginity to you!" She exclaimed.

Cedric ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes tight. "I love you so much Blair. Is there any way you can forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed. "No Cedric. I don't think there is." And she walked into the hall and sat inbetween Draco and Pansy. "Where did you disappear to?" Asked Draco. Blair nodded towards the doors where Cedric walked in looking like a tornado had hit him.

"Ah." Was all he said before turning back to his waffles. Blair poured herself a cup of coffee and stood up. "Come on, we'll be late for potions." She said waiting for her friends to stand up so they could walk to potions together.

"Hey Blair." She stopped walking and turned around smiling slightly as Ron and Seamus rushed to catch up with her. "Hey guys! You have potions first too?" She asked linking arms with Seamus. "Yeah." He wrinkled his nose.

Blair laughed and shook her head. "Good luck" Blair smirked to her Gryffindor friends before sitting down on the Slytherin side of the room. The class all jumped when they heard a big bang but the Slytherins smirked when they noticed it was their potions master making his grand entrance for the day.

"I want all wands away, and pull out your text books. Turn to page 394, you will be making an invisibility paste. The instructions are on the board, I want a sample on my deks by the end of the class. Get going." Professor Snape looked over to Blair and she looked at him.

They both smirked and turned to what they were doing. He began grading papers and she gathered her materials. Things were going very smoothly until there was a bang from the other side of the room.

"Longbottom you twit! You were supposed to put the bat wings in AFTER the dragon scales! Ten points from Gryffindor. Granger take him to the hospital wing. NOW!" He bellowed sitting back down. Blair just shook her head and frowned. He really did seem like he could be a nice man if he stopped yelling and smiled for once.

"And... done." Blair said to herself quietly. She went to the front and picked up a small vial and put some of her invisibility paste into it setting back down on the desk. She cleaned up the ingredients and the cauldron and sat down pulling out a book.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be working of your potion?" Asked Theodore Knott (who liked to be called Theo) from beside her. "Oh, I just finished." She smiled at him. "Wow. What are you reading?"

She held up to book so he could see the cover. "A potions book." He said pointedly.

"I like potions." She replied quietly as he went back to his potion.

Professor Snape walked around the class looking in each cauldron dissappointedly. Until he reached hers. "Ah, Miss Potter. Where is your cauldron?" He asked. "Oh, I finished, sir." She said holding the vile up for him to take. He took the vial in his right hand and examined the smooth substance. "Perfect." He muttered to himself smiling a bit so only Blair could see.

'He really is quite handsome...' she thought to herself smiling.

"Another perfect potion yet again Miss Potter. Ten points to Slytherin." He said handing the vial back to her. When he handed it to her their fingers brushed ever so slightly sending a shiver down Blair's spine, and a blush reaching her cheeks.

"Thank you Professor." She said turning back to her book. When the class ended Blair walked out of the Potions classroom and waited for Draco. "Hey Red. What do we have next?" Asked Draco.

"DADA." She muttered. "Perfect." He muttered sarcastically. Professor Astrid had left the school for the rest of the year due to the fact that she had just had a baby. "So, is Diggory taking over the class all together?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah. This should be just perfect." She said sarcastically. They were the last two to enter the classroom. There were only two seats left one in the front and one in the back corner. "I call the one in the corner." Blair whispered diving for the desk. Draco smirked and shook his head walking up to the desk at the front.

Blair noticed that none of the Gryffindor's were paying attention the entire class, and Cedric barely took notice of her all class. And that Hermione was staring at him like he was some sort of god or something... It was creepy...

Finally the class ended and it wa dinner. "Success." Said Blair darting for the door.

"So... that was sufficiently awkward." Said Blair sitting down at her place at the Slytherin table taking some food and playing with it with her fork. "Yeah... that it was." Draco agreed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Draco. "What? Oh... yeah I'm good. Just a stomach ache." She said standing up. "Er... I'm going to go up to the common room. I'll see you guys in the morning. 'Night." she said walking quickly out of the hall.

Blair picked up the guitar that Sirius had bought her for her birthday and began playing around with some chords until she came up with a tune and some words to go along with it. She sat on her bed and began to sing the song she just wrote.

Let me sleep  
For when I sleep I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabies  
So let me close my eyes

And sleep  
Per chance to dream  
So I can see the face I long to touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me

She closed her eyes as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away as she came to a realization. When she sang the song and closed her eyes, the guy she saw wasn't Cedric.

It was...


	20. Perfect

**CHAPTER 20!  
Every 10 chapters just so you know, I am going to make a REALLY big deal out of. Just because it makes me feel I've accomplished something. Teehee... So... Thanks so much to ALL my reviewers so far, I hope this story gets more! P.S This story is NOWHERE NEAR finished. Not even close. Not even like and eighth of the way there. K... ENJOY! xoxo JULIa!!!!!**

She closed her eyes as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away as she came to a realization. When she sang the song and closed her eyes, the guy she saw wasn't Cedric.

It was... Draco?! Blair's eyes popped open in astonishment. 'WHAT?!' she screamed at herself in her head. She ran a hand frantically through her hair trying to figure all of this out. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!" She repeated multiple times slamming her hand into the bed post and cried out in pain.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN TO ME." She yelled out frustrated, clutching her hand to her chest. Pansy burst in the door looking around for danger. "Blair! What happened, I heard you yell so I came running." She was panting.

"Oh uhm.. I kinda punched the bed and... my hand... I think it's broken."

'Yup. That about sums it up.' She thought sarcastically. Pansy reached out her hands to take Blair's gently in hers apologizing quietly as Blair winced in pain. Her hand was black and looked out of place. "Ouch. Alright come on, lets get you to the hospital wing." She said taking Blair's good hand and leading her through the common room.

"Pansy! What happened?" Asked Draco running up to them taking Blair's injured hand in his saying sorry when she winced... again. 'Shit.' she thought.

"Pansy it's alright I can take her from here." He said. "Are you sure? Because I could come along if you wanted?" She asked looking at her friend. 'YES! YES COME!' Blair's mind screamed.

"No it's alright Pansy. I've got it." Said Draco giving her a slight smile. "Alright then. I'll see you later, feel better Blair." She sighed and nodded turning to face Draco who was grinning stupidly at her. "What?"

"You are so clumsy. What did you do this time?" He laughed putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the hospital wing. "Actually this injury wasn't due to my clumsiness. I punched the bed post." She said holding her hand to her chest and lowering her head so her hair fell into her face for him not to see the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"What? Why?" He asked. "Because... I'm pissed off at Cedric." She lied.

"You know you're really not very good at lying but I'll take that... for now at least." She nodded at him and they continued walking until they got to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomphrey?" Draco called out into the empty hospital.

She nurse came bustling out of her office. "What happened?" She sighed when she saw Blair.  
"What did you do to yourself this time Potter?" She asked. Blair held out her wrist for Madame Pomphrey to look at and after a minute or two if inspecting the severely broken hand, she took out her want and muttered something. Now her hand looked back to normal.

Blair smiled. "Thanks Madame Pomphrey." She said.

"Potter, what would you do without me or Mr. Malfoy over here?" She said. "Well for one thing... I'd probably be dead." She laughed and she heard Draco let out a small laugh behind her. "Potter, I don't want to see you anymore this year, you hear me?" She said putting on her stern-teacher-face. Blair held her hand up in a mock salute and said "Yes ma'am." Madame Pomphrey smiled a bit and turned around going back into her office.

This was when Blair realized she was with Draco... all alone... with Draco... 'Oh come on you're alone with him all the time! This is rediculous.' she thought pulling herself together. Until she turned around and saw him that is. Blair mentally groaned.

"So, you wanna go hang out outside?" Asked Draco. "But its past cerfew isn't it?" Asked Blair.

"Well... yeah. But its one of the many perks of being a prefect." He grinned. "Come on." He said holding his hand out to her.

Blair nervously took his hand in hers and followed as he led her outside to sit by the lake. They sat down and stared at the moon as it shone brightly. "So..." Blair said somewhat awkwardly.

Draco let out a dry laugh. "So. Will you tell me when I can kick Diggory's ass?" He asked breaking the silence. "Drake, you can kick his ass the day I break down after talking to him. And I don't think that day is too far away." She said quietly.

He wrapped and arm around her shoulder and moved her so her head was resting on his shoulder. "Blair you cannot break down over him. He is not worth it. There is someone out there that is worth it which is what I've been told, but what I think... is that _nobody_... no _man_ in this world is worth your tears. Because none of them deserve a girl like you." He said to her.

Blair was really happy that it was dark out so Draco couldn't see her blush. "Thanks Drake." She whispered to him. "So... should we head back in?" He asked standing up and holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed his and and let herself be pulled to her feet and they walked back inside and towards the Slytherin common room. "I'll wait for you to go to breakfast tomorrow. Hey tomorrow is Hogsmead and we haven't hung out in a while. You wanna?" He asked.

"Of course my lord." She mocked his english accent. "For the last time I do not have an accent! It's you, I'm telling you!" He laughed at their ongoing fight over _who _actually has an accent. Blair thinks its Draco and Draco thinks its Blair.

(A/N I do believe you Brits have accents. We Canadians do not. :D)

Blair shook her head and headed up for her dorm room. By the time she got into bed she was shaking at the fact that she was in love with her best friend. She had always love him just as a brother, but now... now things were different.

She sighed as she climbed into her bed, closing the emerald green curtains around her bed and falling into a restless sleep.

**Dream Sequence**

**"LILY! It's him! Take Blair and Run!" James yelled looking out the window. "NO! James I won't leave you! I-"**

**"Please Lily! I need you to go! I love you so so much, and I need you to stay alive. You and Blair. We'll see each other soon I promise." He said kissing his wife for what he didn't know was the last time. Then he gave baby Blair a kiss on the head and looked into her deep green eyes. "I love you Blair." He said to his daughter. There was a big bang. "GO LILY! NOW!" He yelled.**

**Lily let out a sob and ran for the stairs looking behind her after every other step. "You really think you can defeat me Potter?" Lily held Blair close to her chest and closed her eyes as she heard an evil sickening laugh. She let out a full blown sob when she heard "Avada Kedavra." And saw a flash of green light under the door. It was in that moment that she knew her husban was dead. "James." She whispered holding Blair even tighter. She let out a cry when the door banged open and she wraped herself around Blair trying to protect her. "Hand over the baby mudblood." She hear a man hiss. "Never." She whispered. **

**"Listen I really don't want to kill you. I honestly think its a waste of good magic. I don't want any innocent magical blood spilt. So if you hand over the child now you will not get hurt. Can't say the same for your husband though." He let out a sick laugh.**

**"NO!" Lily screamed. **

**Voldemort sighed and took out his wand. "I warned you Potter. Avada Kedavra." Lily dropped to the ground still clutching her daughter in her arms. **

**End Dream Sequence**

Blair sat up in her bed with a scream with cold sweat dripping down her face. She put her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrolably. "Blair? Are you alright?" Her curtains were whipped back to reveal Pansy standing there. With one look at Blair she ran out of the dorm room and into the sixth year boys dorms.

"Draco!" She cried running over to his bed. "What do you want Pansy. Its four thirty in the morning to back to bed." He grumbled rolling over. "No Draco its important you need to come quick!" She said trying to pull him out of his bed.

"Urgh. WHAT is it Pansy."

"Its Blair!" Draco was up in an instant nearly pushing Pansy to the ground in the process. He bolted up to the girls dorm and over to Blair's bed and over to her. His heart broke. "Blair" He whispered sitting down beside her and holding her to his chest and gently rocking her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest.

She held onto his shirt as if her life depended on it and burried her face in his chest. Not aware of who she was holding onto or where she was, Blair didn't care. It just felt good to be held. "What happened? Blair tell me what happened." Draco whispered to her.

She tried to tell him but she couldn't. Literally could not talk because she was so overcome with sobs. Draco decided that she would tell him at breakfast so he just held her. Pansy was staring at her best friend wondering what was wrong with her. Pansy climbed onto the bed on the other side of Blair and took her hand leaning against her giving her a kiss on the head. Blair grabbed Pansy's hand and held it.

The other roomates woke up eventually so they closed the curtains on Blair's bed and put up a silencing charm. Around six fifty in the morning Blair's sobs subsided to hiccups and Draco and Pansy realized she had finally fallen asleep.

"You go get some sleep Pansy. I'll stay with her until breakfast." Draco whispered to her. Pansy nodded and let go of Blair's hand gently. She gave Blair another small kiss on the head before slipping quietly out of the curtains and into her own bed.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. What had happened to make Blair so upset? Was it a dream? Whatever it was Draco was determined that he would find out sooner or later. He opened his eyes and looked down at Blair who was huddled in a little ball at his side still gripping his shirt. She had a trail of tears running down her face and her eyes were red. Draco wished that there was something he could do to take away her pain.

All of it. The pain from Cedric, her parents, and all that Voldemort crap. He wished he could just take that all away from her so she could be happy. Draco gently lay down bringing Blair down with him and she moved slightly moving to get more comefortable by his side. Draco wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes falling asleep.

When Blair woke up she tried to stretch but realized that someone was holding her and she had her arms wrapped around them. She looked up to see Draco sleeping peacefully. Her head hurt, and when she remembered what happened last night she knew why.

Blair felt like she was going to cry again so she just lay back down and Draco's arms wrapped around her again and she burried her face in his chest. "Blair?" She heard his whisper. "Yeah?"

"Morning." He said giving her a kiss on the head. "Morning." She mumbled back.

"Come on we're going to get some breakfast. You need coffee, and then we're going to talk about last night." He said sitting up gently bringing Blair up with him. Blair nodded and got out of bed pulling pack her curtains. All of her roomates were gone so she assumed they were at breakfast.

"What time is it?" She asked him. "Its noon." He said. Blair nodded and walked to the bathroom. "Meet me downstairs in half an hour?" Draco asked standing in front of her. She nodded and gave him a small hug walking into the bathroom.

Draco smiled a bit, but that smile turned into shock when he realized... 'Bloody fucking hell! I'm in love with her!!' He ran a hand through his silver blonde hair and walked to the door.

The began walking down the stairs when they turned into a slide, sliding him painfully to the bottom of the stair.

"Perfect."


	21. Um

**So hey there. Uh.. So I am going to rename this story: The Slytherin Princess... because that was the option that was chosen in the poll! If you don't want me to change the name speak now or forever hold your peace...... Alright so you can send me a PM if you don't want me to change it. If I get five people to tell me that they don't want me to change it then I won't. But if not... its a rename. **

**And I'm a wee bit stuck here at this point in the story. So if any of you have any ideas where you would like this story to go or if you have any ideas of what you want to happen next PLEASE message me! Either in a review or in a PM. Either one works. I am actually really stuck here and have no general idea of where this is going to go. **

**I have a really good plot-line but it just doesn't fit in here yet. And trust me... you want it to fit in. Because its amazing. And it rocks. Literally. :D**

**So please message me with ideas... Thanks.**

**xoxo**

**Julia  
**


	22. A Bathingsuit? Say WHAT!

**IMPORTANT!!! READ WHAT IS BELOW!!!**

**Alright, so far I have had PM's and reviews from more people wanting me to change my story than not. SO! I have decided to let you choose. PM me with ideas for a new title and I will choose the best one. Also you need to submit to me your name along with your title ideas because you will get a character in the story. I have the coolest idea ever. Oh, and tell me which guy (besides Severus and Draco) you would like your character to be paired with, if any. Or girl. You know, either way. Xoxo**

**Chapter 22**

"But Ron, the second task is tomorrow! And I still don't know what I'm going to do. I can't breathe under water for an hour, and I don't know any charms or whatever to make me!" Blair exclaimed running a hand through her hair. She was with Ron in the library trying to figure out how to work out tomorrow's task. Blair had no idea what she was going to do, and she felt kind of odd asking Ron of all people to help her.

"Well you could always ask Neville if there were any like turnips or plants or something." Ron suggested. Blair stood up quickly knocking down her chair in the process. "I got it!" Blair exclaimed.

"Quiet Ms. Potter." Madame Prince said as she gave Blair a glare.

"It's Ron Madame Prince, I swear." Blair said laughing. Ron just rolled his eyes. Blair just grinned and ran over to where Neville was sitting.

"Hey Neville,"

"Ms. Potter!" shushed Madame Prince again.

"It's Ron, I swear!" The red-head whispered back to her.

"What's up?" Neville asked as he timidly put down his book.

"I was wondering if you knew of some kind of... like turnip or some type of plant that can help me breathe under water for an hour." Blair asked hopefully.

"Well I don't know about a turnip... but you could always try Gillyweed." The Gryffindor said.

"Gillyweed? What's Gillyweed?" Blair asked sitting down.

"It's a plant, and if a person eats it they grow fins and gills, like a fish. Hence the name: Gilly-weed." He explained.

"BRILLIANT!" Blair cried.

"MS POTTER." Madame Prince said appearing out from behind a book case.

"I'm telling you its Ron! I tried telling him but he won't listen!" Blair sighed. Ron just rolled his eyes again.

"Do you know where I can find any?" Blair whispered to Neville hopefully.

"Well... no." Blair sighed frustrated.

"But you could always try Professor Snape's private stores. I'm sure considering you're a Slytherin and all you have some pull with him." Neville said going back to his book.

"Yeah... Professor Snape." Blair whispered. "Thanks Neville." She said grabbing Ron and dragging him out into the hallway, out of the library.

"What? What's going on?" Ron blabbed.

"We are going to see Professor Snape... But it is going to cause the Gryffindor's to lose a few house points."

Ron groaned. "Just how many points exactly? Is it going to cause us Gryffindor to lose the house cup?" He asked.

"No. Not quite." The red head replied still pulling him along.  
"Fine." Ron grumbled walking beside her.

"So what I need you to do is steal my bag and run towards the Gryffindor Common Room. I'm going to call for Professor Snape considering his office is right here, and he is going to chase after you. But I'll make sure you're half way up to the common room first because there's no telling how fast he is. I mean, he's pretty stealth." Blair said explaining the plan.

"Um... Alright." Ron said grabbing her bag.

"Run." Blair whispered. Ron sighed and ran as fast as he could in his house's general direction. She counted to ten in her head before running into Professor Snape's office and yelling: "Professor Snape! Please help me! Ron Weasley stole my bag that has all my notes and my wand in it!" She said panting.

'Damn I'm a good actor.' The Slytherin thought satisfied. Professor Snape stood up and sighed. "Where did he go?" the black haired teacher asked.

"I think to the Gryffindor Common Room." She said.

"Alright, stay here, I'll be right back." The Potions Master sighed walking out the door and shutting it. Smirking, Blair walked over to his personal stores and opened it looking for the jar labled Gillyweed.

"Bezoar, billywig, boomslang skin, murtlap, fluxweed... aha! Here it is, Gillyweed!" Blair muttered finally finding the jar labeled: Gillyweed. She reached into it and pulled out a piece shoving it into her bra quickly before casting a replenishing charm on the jar so more Gillyweed appeared.

She did this just in time for Professor Snape to return with her bag.

"Ms Potter. Here is your bag." He said handing it over to her.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Blair said smiling. 'Thank you so much.' Blair thought slyly.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. "Thanks again Professor." She smiled at him and left, running for the common room.

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" She cried reaching into her bra and pulling out the Gillyweed.

"Hey uh.. Blair. What do you got there?" Pansy asked hesitantly at the nasty green plant in her friend's hand.

"My ticket to living through tomorrow's task." Blair smiled conjuring up a jar for her to put the Gillyweed into until tomorrow.

"Oh, cool. Where'd you get it?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get it?" Pansy asked slower. "Oh, uh you know the uh... the place by the thing." The hesitant girl said quickly running out of the dorm room and into the Common Room.

"Hmm... what to do, what to do? So many choices," Blair muttered to herself wondering what she should do until dinner. She had pranked Filch, figured out what she was going to do about the task and gotten three Gryffindor's detention. What now?

Blair groaned and walked through the hall slowly shuffling her feet, trying to figure out something to cure her boredom. She thought that she should fire-call Remus and Sirius seeing as she hadn't talked to them in a while. She went to one of the empty classrooms and walked over to the fireplace grabbing a handfull of Floo Powder and throwing it in. "Padfoot's Pad." She muttered.

She waited for a minute before smiling as Remus' head appeared. "Hey Moony!" Blair called out to him.

"Hey there, cub! How is everything? Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I'm alright, I guess. I pranked Filch today and didn't get caught... quite the accomplishment. And me? Nervous? Nah!" The red head replied confidently.

"That's great! I'm sure Sirius'll be happy to hear about Filch. So what'd you do? Or is it too extreme for me to want to hear?" Remus asked her.

"Oh it's not that extreme. I just filled his office with tapiocca pudding." Blair said casually.

Remus gaped at Blair. "His entire office?"

"Yup."

"You filled it with pudding."

"Yes."

"Tapioca pudding."

"Uh huh."

"In his office."

"Indeed."

"His entire office."

"Yes Remus. I covered and filled his office with tapioca pudding, and I didn't get caught." She laughed. "Well that is certainly something that Sirius could never have done nor would he had been able to get away with." Remus said, almost proudly.

"Thanks... I think." She said. "So how's Sirius?" She asked.

"Oh he's good. He's just flying around the backyard. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Oh, no that's alright. I just called to make sure that you guys are still coming tomorrow." Blair said.

"Oh of course we are! We wouldn't miss it for the world, cub." The werewolf smiled at her.

Blair grinned back. "Thanks Moony. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait Blair!" He called before Blair hung up. "Yeah?"

"You do know that you have to wear a bathing suit tomorrow right?" Remus asked... well kind of teased.

"Shit. Okay now I'm nervous... Now I'm really nervous." Blair whispered to her self nervously...


	23. Um But this is a bikini!

"You do know that you have to wear a bathing suit tomorrow right?" Remus asked as he teased her.

"Shit. Okay now I'm nervous." She muttered before canceling the floo connection.

"Now I'm really nervous."

She stood up and ran a hand through her hair which had gotten really long... when was the last time she had cut it? Anyways...

Blair picked up her bag and walked out of the old classroom closing the door. She looked at her watch which read 5:30. Dinner would be starting in twenty minutes and the great hall was on the other side of school.

"Accio skateboard." She said getting out her wand, smiling when it came zooming towards her. Ever since the first task, that charm had come in handy a lot.

Blair hopped on her board and began gliding down the halls letting wind pass through her long hair. When she got to the Great Hall she hopped off her skateboard and sat down beside Draco at the Slytherin table.

"Hey blondie." she said picking up her fork and taking a piece of pasta off of his plate.

"Hey, Red. You know that there is a whole bowl of pasta right in front of you?" He teased.

"Yeah. I know but I like taking food off of your plate. Its fun."

"How?"

"It annoys you. And an annoyed Draco is a funny Draco." She said taking more of his pasta and laughing when he growled playfully at her.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Draco asked taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well not for the actual task. I'm more nervous about wearing a bathing suit." She said quietly.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I've never worn something more revealing than a tank top, that's why!" She explained to him.

"Well... it's not like it's going to be a bikini. Although I'm sure that wouldn't be an issue anyways. You're hot so you should have no problem." Draco looked down blushing a bit when he realized what he had just said.

"Hot? Me? I'm hot?" She asked.

"Well yeah. I mean don't you see how the guys at this school look at you?" He asked her.

"Well... no. Not really, I don't pay attention to them."

"Well then now you know." He smiled at her.

"Come on lets go to the common room. We'll chill a bit before going to bed."

"Alright."

"Alright come on, let's go." He said standing up holding a hand out to her. Blair took his hand and stood up, still holding it.

"So what is the task tomorrow anyways? You never told me." Draco asked still holding her hands.

"Well I'm not too sure... to be perfectly honest. All I know is that it involves being underwater for an hour." The red-head explained.

"Well you paint a wonderful picture." Draco laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I can't describe what I don't really know can I?"

"Be creative." Draco teased her.

"You are teasing me." The smiling girl pointed out.

"Maybe."

Blair smiled up at him and blushed a bit.

"So have you heard yet? There's going to be a Christmas Ball in December."

"Really?! No way. Dumbledore never lets us have dances!" The excited girl squealed.

"Yeah, well this one is a tradition. It's called the Yule Ball." The blonde explained.

"Wow. You sound like McGonagall." Blair laughed running ahead a bit.

"Take that back!" Draco cried running after her.

"Nope, sorry. No can do!" She squealed running into the Slytherin Common room.

"You are evil!" He cried after her as she dashed up the stairs to her dorm.

"Goodnight Blondie!" Blair cried down the stairs.

"'Night Red!" the Slytherin called back up.

"Jeeze, that girl is going to be the death of me." Draco groaned falling back onto the big emerald couch.  
"Who is?"

Draco turned around to see Blaise just standing there having popped out of nowhere, as usual.

"Blaise, how the bloody hell do you do that?" Draco asked.

"Do what?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Just pop up behind people!"

"It's an art-form." Blaise said nonchalantly, brushing a speck of dirt off of his robes.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"So, who is going to be the death of you?" Blaise questioned his friend.

"Nobody." Draco said sitting back down. He felt the couch sink a bit on his right side and looked up to see Blaise sitting down beside him.

"I'm gonna keep on guessing until you tell me. No? Not going to tell me? Parkinson?"

"No."

"Granger?"

"No. Well yes... but no."

"Weaslette?"

"Always, but not in this case."

"Bullstrode?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, Lovegood?"

"Loony Lovegood? No. Blaise just give it up you're never going to get it." Draco seethed.

"Oh, I will. I always do. Just you wait Drakie-poo. Just you wait." He mock threatened.

"Now, you are going to be the death of me." Draco muttered to himself.

"Hey, I resent that!" Blaise called after Draco as he walked up to the dormitory.

"Good!" He called back down shutting the door.

"Blair... Blair. Blair Potter. Blair Lillian Potter. POTTER. BLAIR LILLIAN POTTER!" Pansy yelled into Blair's ear trying to wake her up. So far all of her feeble attempts have been unsuccessful. Obviously.

Pansy let out a huge sigh

"Aguamenti" A string of water shot out from her wand and onto Blair's face, making her sputter and jump up in bed. Blair wiped off her face and glared at Pansy.

"What was that for?!" The wet Slytherin cried. A wet Slytherin was not a happy Slytherin.

"You wouldn't wake up. And Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Something about swimwear for today..."

"SHIT!" Blair cried throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said, "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila... FLOOR!

She dashed out of the room and up to Professor Dumbledore's office where Fleur and Victor were already waiting, with bathing suits in their hands. Victor had red swim trunks, and Fleur had a metallic light blue one-piece.

"What's the damage?" Blair asked. The Professor held out a bag to her and she peered inside. She reached in and pulled out a bathing suit top that was emerald green. Wait a second... TOP?!

"WHAT?! A bikini?! Why does Fleur get to wear that, and I have to wear these monstrosities?!" Blair cried in anguish. Dumbledore just smiled.

"Well, who picked my bathing suit then?" She asked when he didn't reply.

"Severus."

"Of course he did." Blair muttered to herself.

"Come on zen Blair! 'Et's 'ave a look!" Fleur said excitedly walking over smiling. Blair sighed and pulled out the other half. Laying it out on the table she realized that, like Fleur's, it was metallic. It was an emerald color that looked like her eyes, and went with her hair. On one side of the top it had a zero, and on the other size it had a one.

On the back of the bottoms, it said "POTTER" in big silver writing.

"Of course. Leave it up to Professor Snape to make me wear something like this." The aggravated girl said.

"Well, I think it eez quite lovely. You will look splendid in eet, I am 'ure!" Fleur smiled kindly at Blair.

"Thanks Fleur."

"No problem."

"Well... is that all? I think I should go get ready for the task... you know... change." Blair asked.  
"Yes of course, the three of you are dismissed." Professor Dumbledore replied popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

Blair dashed to her dorm and got undressed. She took the concealment charm off of her back and slid the bathing suit on. She looked in the mirror and groaned. She was still so thin that you could see her ribs clearly, and when you saw her back, it was a horrible sight. There was a large "X" on her back that was clearly a scar, and had multiple other scars along the outside of it, and if you looked closely in the middle of the largest X was the word "FREAK".

"Damn those muggles." She muttered to herself running a hand along the bottom of her back.

"Ugh, whatever. It's not like people are going to be paying attention to my back anyways." Blair thought stressfully to herself.

Blair threw her sweats back on, and the small green hoodie that said "POTTER" on it in silver writing.

"Hey, Pansy! Do you know where Draco is?" Blair called after her friend.

"Hey, no I haven't any idea where he would be. I was just looking for him actually. Isn't it time to leave?"

"Yeah... Whatever I'm sure we'll find him there." Blair said looking towards the lake where everyone was. The two hopped in a boat with some fifth year Ravenclaws and they began moving to the platforms in the middle of the lake.

When she hopped out of the boat she was pulled into a pair of large arms. She breathed in and immediately recognized Sirius' familiar smell of cologne, and slightly wet dog.

"Hey Padfoot!" Sirius' goddaughter cried holding him tightly.

"Hey there, cub. So what's the damage? What did they make you wear?"

Blair sighed and pulled back. She unzipped the sweater and showed him the bikini top.

"Yowza. Blair cover up! That is way too revealing. I don't want any guys getting any ideas." A serious Sirius (no pun intended!) said, literally doing the sweater up for her.

"Sirius, I have to take it off anyways."

"So?"

"So they'll see me in the thing anyways."

"So?"

"I...oh never mind." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, I actually have to go, but wait where I jump in! That's also where I come up from." She grinned.

"Alright, will do." Sirius saluted. Blair shook her head smiling and walked over to where the other champions were.

"Hey guys." She said removing her pants.

"'ello Blair." Fleur said taking off her clothing as well revealing her bathing suit which made her look even more like a model.

Blair sighed and took off her sweater making sure that she faced everyone, so no one could see her back. After a few minutes everyone heard Professor Dumbledore's voice boom over them.

"Something very precious has been taken from each of our contestants and has been hidden at the bottom of the Black Lake. They must retrieve their treasures in under an hour. Good luck contestants—"

Blair shoved the Gillyweed in her mouth and began chewing. "On the count of three. One-"

Blair had a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Two-"

Swallow.

"Three!"

Blair jumped into the lake just as her feel turned into fins and she grew gills. She inwardly grinned to herself and did a back flip out of the water, landing back in diving towards the bottom.

Now all that was left was finding this... treasure.


	24. What's With All The Kisses Anyways?

Now all that was left was... finding this treasure.

Blair swam as fast as she could through the lake without missing anything. There was so much crap in that lake that Blair could barely see. She knew that she was never going to liter around the lake again, nor anyone else—those that she could see. She even felt bad for the Squid in the lake.

She swam deeper into the lake, ignoring Fleur and her struggle against those weird looking fish things. But could she be blamed? She didn't really pay attention, she saw Fleur and swam deeper away from the French girl.

Finally she broke through into a clearing and she gasped. It was a freaking mermaid city! They were everywhere! She wondered, how could they be below the lake and no one had noticed before?

Blair cautiously began swimming through the city to try and get to the other end. She knew that this was the place where her treasure was.

She did, however look around and keep searching for the treasure. When Blair got to the other end of the city she looked a little bit up from where she was and she saw three floating figures. They looked...like people!

There were people trapped down there! Wait…this couldn't be the treasure could it?

Blair swam as fast as she could up to them and saw that they were Gabriel Delacour, Cho Chang, and Draco! What the hell were they doing down here?! Especially Draco…he wouldn't go swimming…

Dumbledore's words rang in her ears: 'We have taken something valuable from each of our contestants...'

'Valuable...' The half girl, half fish thought. Then she got it.

"Draco's my treasure!" Blair exclaimed in her head. She swam forward and looked at Draco for a moment. He looked so peaceful. His blonde hair was floating about the water, and his outer robe was open revealing that he was wearing a white t-shirt (which was now soaking wet so she could see his chest. Not that she was looking...) and a pair of blue-jeans.

She grabbed at the piece of rope tied to his right foot and tried pulling at it, and untying it. Then she screamed and moved out of the way as a large half-shark came swimming right at her. Victor.

He bit the ropes attached to Cho and looked at Blair. He looked pointedly at her wand and she realized he was saying that she should use it to untie Draco.

She smiled at him and got her want out of her wand holster. She muttered a spell and all the ropes attached to him disappeared. She grabbed him by the waist and looked around. Where was Fleur? Time was almost up and she was nowhere in sight! Blair thought for a moment before taking out her wand again and releasing Gabriel from the ropes grabbing her hand.

Blair began swimming up towards the surface when something sharp and gooey latched onto her leg.

She looked down to see Grindylows swarming below her, latching onto her one by one. Now she remembered! These were the things she saw with Fleur…

"Shit." She muttered. She pushed Draco and Gabriel up as far as she could so they reached the surface. The Grindylows began latching to her thighs and stomach. Blair saw that once Draco and Gabriel had broke the water they began swimming away. Probably to the platform.

She tried getting the Grindylows off of her, but they had reached her chest and were pulling her farther under. They were cutting into her skin and she could see that the water was beginning to turn red all around her.

Blair then realized that she was having a pretty hard time breathing as she tried to break free. The girl felt her neck and felt that the gills were beginning to disappear. She was running out of air. Blair took a big gasp of breath and pointed her wand towards what she hoped was the surface. She yelled out a spell and shot upwards, and out of the Grindylow's grasps.

Then she landed on the platform with a huge smack, right on her stomach. She stayed there breathing heavily.

"BLAIR!" She heard Draco's unmistakable concerned voice coming closer to her. She felt warm hands grab her side and turn her over so she was face up. She opened her eyes to see Draco hovering over her, lightly touching her cheek.

"Hey there Blondie," Blair's hoarse voice rasped out.

"Potter, what happened?! You're covered in gashes!" Professor Snape broke through the crowd and knelt down beside her, helping her sit up. She conjured up a healing cream and began rubbing it on her back.

"Grindylow's," was all Blair said. Draco grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Blair! Oh Blair you saved Gabriel! My little sister, even though she 'as not yours to save! Thank you so much!"

Blair gasped when she felt Fleur grab her head and give her a kiss on each of her cheeks. Blair just smiled at her and said

"Draco here helped too." Pointing at Draco, oh this was going to be fun.

"Thank you so much!" The grabbed his head as well and watched as he made a face when she kissed each of his cheeks. She smiled at each of them and walked away to her sister.

"Lie down for me Potter." She heard Professor Snape say.

Blair complied and lay back down on the hard wood surface. She felt Professor Snape gently put drops of potion on her stomach and then his own hands on it. They were warm. Her Professor began slowly and gently rubbing the potion in first on the middle of her stomach then moving upwards. His hands were just below where her bathing suit started. Blair closed her eyes and imagined that it was Draco doing this, and not Professor Snape.

Then his hands moved lower so they were rubbing the gashes closer to her bathing suit bottoms. Blair opened her eyes and saw that instead of Professor Snape rubbing in the potion it was Draco.

"How long has this been you?" Blair asked confused.

"Since Professor Snape put the potion on. He went to go get towels, you're turning blue." Draco unwrapped his towel from himself and wrapped it around Blair.

"Until he gets back," he smiled and sat behind the shivering sixth year and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Blair smiled and leaned back into Draco's chest, grinning as she felt him kiss her cheek.

Professor Snape returned with fresh, dry towels and Draco took off his towel. Draco wrapped Blair up in towels and she leaned back against his chest.

"In third place, Fleur Delacour, for she failed to find her treasure. Second place, Victor Krum. First place Blair Potter! For saving not only Mr. Malfoy, but Ms. Delacour as well!" Dumbledore exclaimed the results of the second task.

"Wait, what? Did he just say that I won?!" Blair jumped up, yet keeping the towels around her.

"Yes! He did!" Draco jumped up too and Blair squealed and jumped into his arms. He spun her around a few times before moving her around and depositing her on his back.

"Oh, what so you're just going to carry me?" Blair teased.

"Maybe."

Blair shook her head laughing. He was a great best friend. But that was just it... best friend. There was no 'girlfriend' in best friend. Ever. Bad territory. FORBIDDEN TERRITORY!

This was going to be hard. And what was with those kisses anyway?


	25. Andrea Fiachra

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but after this chapter I might not update for like.. a week because my friend Colin got hit by a car last night, and he's on life support. If he doesn't wake up by Thursday morning, they're going to take him off... So yeah. Thanks**

Chapter 25

Draco was a great best friend. But that was just it... best friend. There was no 'girlfriend' in best friend. Ever. Bad territory. FORBIDDEN TERRITORY!

This was going to be hard. And what was with those kisses anyway?

Blair shook her head and sat in the boat in front of Draco so he could wrap is arms around her, keeping her warm.

"Are you cold?" The blonde asked. Blair looked up at him.

"No, not really. I'm wrapped in about twenty hundred towels, and I'm also wrapped up in your arms." Blair smiled at him. He chuckled and leaned his head forward, burying his face in her hair. Blair closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch.

_This is driving me insane..._ Draco thought breathing in her scent of strawberry. He tightened his hold on her when he felt her shiver.

Little did he know that she was shivering not because of the cold, but his touch. Draco was one of the very few things lately that made her nervous. There were three things so far:

1) Draco Malfoy

2) The Tournament

3) Good 'ol Moldy-Shorts coming back to life SOMEHOW. (Oh wow, is she in for a treat!!)

Draco was on top of that list for a good reason, I assure you. Nothing in life (not even Voldemort) scared Blair more than love. She as afraid of falling in love, afraid of being hurt, and afraid of losing the person that she loved.

Well, so far she has only fallen in love. And…well I guess you could say that she has been hurt, because the guy that she loves isn't in love with her. (Or so she thinks.)

When they arrived at the school, Draco stood up and picked up Blair.

Blair squealed and said, "Ah! Draco, I thought you were kidding when you said you were going to carry me!"

"Never, love. If I say I'll do it, I'll do it."

Blair stopped laughing, but continued smiling as she looked in his eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity. Blair smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"Good." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Blair felt Draco begin to walk towards the school and she opened her eyes slightly to look up at him, then at all the students passing them.

A lot of them were looking at them questionably, some of them just staring, and some of them whispering to each other. No doubt trying to start a rumor about them, (moon: wonder what it will be?)

Oh well, either way Blair didn't really care. She was in Draco's arms and that was all that mattered to her in the moment. Draco carried her all the way to the Slytherin Common room and put her gently on one of the large couches. He sat down beside her, thinking she was asleep.

Draco began stroking her long red hair, and he talked to her, thinking she was asleep and wouldn't really be listening. "I know that you don't love me Blair. But I have to tell you anyways... I love you. Not just in a best friend kind of way, but I really love you. And it's scaring the crap out of me, but I just can't control it. I'm scared of falling in love Blair. Especially with you, because I really don't want to hurt you. No matter what, I want you to be my best friend forever. I love you."

With that, Draco stood up feeling slightly better than he had before, and went to go get Pansy to help Blair upstairs.

When she was sure he was far enough away, Blair opened her eyes which contained un-spilled tears, and whispered, "I love you too Draco."

Blair lay back again and turned over onto her side curling up into a ball and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Alright, thanks Draco. Yeah I'm sure I got it from here." Blair heard Pansy say, but she didn't hear Draco leave.

"Blair? Blair you awake?" Pansy whispered kneeling down in front of her and slightly shaking Blair.

"Yeah, I've been awake for a while." Blair hesitated to say looking pointedly at Draco whose naturally pale skin paled even more.

"How—just how long is a while?" Draco managed to get out.

"Uh... maybe since you brought me through the portrait hole." She said sitting up and letting some of the towels fall, exposing her pale ivory colored legs. Draco swept a hand through his pale blonde hair nervously.

"I gotta go..." the blond stuttered as he ran up to the boy's dorm. Pansy and Blair watched him as he departed.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked as she helped Blair up to the dorm.

"I have no idea." Blair lied smoothly. Blair undressed and hopped into a steaming shower and washed all remains of the Black Lake off of her.

When she woke up the next morning, Blair was still exhausted. She took another shower and went down into the common room, then to the Great Hall.

She sat next to Blaise at the Slytherin table and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hey Blaise, do you know where Cedric is? I haven't seen him in a few days." Blair asked.

"Hey Blair...you haven't heard?" He looked confused.

"Haven't heard what?"

"Diggory left. He said he couldn't take being a teacher anymore, so he left to start his Auror training." The Italian boy explained.

"Wait...what? He left?" Blair was crushed. He left because of her, she could tell. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be crushed, that she shouldn't care, that she should want him gone. But she did want him gone, and now that he was…well this was a blessing in disguise wasn't it?

"Well... who do we have now?" She asked, now over the whole idea of him leaving.

"Some chick named Andrea Fiachra. Draco was really excited when he heard she was coming. They're family friends or something." Blair's heart sunk.

"How old do you think she is?" Blair asked quietly.

Blaise looked up at her. "Draco said she was somewhere around twenty-two, twenty-three."

_Oh, great_, thought Blair, _this lady is going to_…Blair shook her head mentally. She wasn't going to think about that. But she couldn't stop herself. _She's young. Probably beautiful too..._

"Cool. Well I'll talk to you later, I've gotta go find Draco." She stood up and left the Great Hall in a hurry, and went rushing back to her dorm.

_Professor Fiachra won't know what hit her..._ Blair thought as she went to talk to Pansy.

"What's up Blair?" Pansy asked shutting _Witch Weekly_ and sitting up on her bed.

"I need you to give me a makeover." Blair stated, sitting down.

Pansy grinned like it was her birthday and asked, "What did you have in mind?"


	26. The Competition

**HEY! I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've just been under a lot of stress with school and everything. But I'm back! I want to thank my AMAZING beta, MoonPrincess623, for helping me out with like.. HALF of this chapter. Thank you so much!!  
**

"I need you to give me a makeover." Blair stated, sitting down.

Pansy grinned like it was her birthday and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to go for something completely opposite from what I have now. Right now I feel to innocent a lot of the time. There's someone I like and I want him to notice me more." Blair said.

"Oh, so you want Draco to think you're sexy then?" Pansy smirked. Blair stared at her with her mouth open. Pansy took her hand and shut Blair's mouth.

"If you don't close your mouth flies will fly into your mouth." She said still smirking.

"How did you- I-"

"Oh I know a lot Blair. I know that you are in love with Draco. But luckily for you, you don't make it that obvious."

"Well fine, but will you still help me?" Blair asked hopefully.

"Of course I will! Alright, so you know how the Yule Ball is coming up? Well until then I want you to look like absolute shit." Blair looked confused.

"You want me to look like shit?"

"Yes. So when the ball rolls around, you will change from drab to fab in a matter of hours!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I like the way you think. So how are we going to do this?" Blair asked.

"Well basically, when you get up in the morning shower, dry your hair but make sure it looks messy, don't wear make-up and wear the clothes that they gave you at the orphanage. You know the really baggy pants and tops?"

"Yeah those." Blair groaned.

"You want me to do that for a whole month?!" Pansy nodded at Blair's question.

"Yes. But I just have one question…why now? Why not some other time?" The black-haired Slytherin asked the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Because there's this new DADA teacher and she and Draco know each other. She's ugly. Really ugly. Except she's beautiful, and amazing, and I'm afraid if I don't do something then I'm going to lose him." She explained.

Pansy smiled. "I understand now. So we will just have to make you look really fabulous. On Saturday we will go to Hogsmeade and pick out a great dress before they all get cleaned out." Pansy said unpacking all of her books and getting ready to shower.

"Alright, so I'm going to go shower and then we'll go to dinner." Pansy explained grabbing a towel and going to the bathroom.

"Alright. Um...can I meet you in the Great Hall? There's something I need to do first." Blair asked Pansy.

"Of course, I'll meet you there."

"Pansy one more thing…who are you going to the ball with?"

"Theodore Nott. Why?" Pansy asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Just wondering. I didn't think you'd have a date already it was announced like two weeks ago. It usually takes guys at least three weeks to get their asses off their high horses and ask a girl out." Blair laughed.

She grabbed a sweater and pulled it on, making her way down to the common room. She looked around until she found the person she was searching for.

"Blaise!" She called running up to the Italian boy.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Blair, what's up?"

"I was just wondering, do you have a date to the Yule Ball yet?"

"I was actually going to talk to you about that." Blaise said leading her away from Crabbe and Goyle, who were grinning like idiots.

"You were?" Blair seemed confused.

"Yeah. Look, I know that we don't know each other that well, but I think you're pretty cool, and I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" The tanned boy asked. Blair gave him a smile and took his hand.

"I would love to go to the ball with you, Blaise. And I would like to get to know you better too." She replied making Blaise smile.

"Alright, that's awesome. Well, I actually have to go I'm meeting Draco, but uh…I'll see you later?"

"Yeah for sure. See you later Blaise." She smiled as he walked away. Blair inwardly smiled.

_This should be interesting_, she thought.  
**  
*The Next Day***

"Blair! Hey Blair wait up!" Blair looked up from her potions book to see Draco running after her.

"Oh, hey Draco. What's up?"

"Nothing really. So I heard that you're going to the ball with Blaise?" He asked, as if confirming the rumors to be true.

"Yes, actually I am." She said still reading her book.

Draco fidgeted, he was unhappy about this, but he didn't want her to know why. "Why?"

Blair's head snapped up. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Well I just...don't want you to get hurt again." The blonde replied. Blair looked at him, clearly confused.

"You never cared when I was going out with Cedric," The girl Slytherin pointed out. Draco looked around, searching for a way out. So he looked at his wrist, which held no wristwatch, and he got an idea.

"Oh, well would you look at the time. I gotta go." Draco said, running off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell?" Blair muttered under her breath, walking quickly to the DADA classroom. _Time to meet the new teacher._

Blair hurried into the classroom, just before the teacher shut the door. She looked up into the face of a beautiful woman, who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had dark blue hair, which looked black but was very clearly blue. Kind of like Tonks...

'I wonder if she's a Metamorphagus..' Blair thought to herself sitting down beside Blaise who smiled warmly at her.

Blair continued to study her new teacher, who she knew was Professor Andrea Fiachra. She had light brown eyes, that when you looked into them, you just wanted to keep staring. Professor Fiachra was dressed in black, with a black outer robe that reminded her somehow of Professor Snape's.

The first thing the teacher did was walk past Blair and toward the front of the classroom. Then said new teacher looked around the classroom. She frowned, which Blair noticed—since she was looking around the room for the reactions of her classmates—the guys of her year did not like.

Blair groaned inwardly, _damn it! Everyone loves her._

A voice startled Blair and everyone else out of the thoughts. "Well, it seems that this is the class with Slytherin and Gryffindor." Her voice was mocking at first, and then it turned colder. "I expect no stupid shit from **any** house. This is Defense against the Dark Arts, not play time for little kiddies." She paused, and turned to the Gryffindor side. "Yes, Mr. Wealsey, I am and will be a, how did you think it? A hard-ass?"

Every Slytherin laughed, except Blair. She wanted to, but Ron was her friend so she refrained. Some of the Gryffindor's snickered, but no outward laughing.

The teacher smirked. "My name is Andrea Fiachra. Professor Fiachra to—" she was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing. It was Draco.

Blair noticed that the Professor raised an eyebrow as she leaned on one of her legs, the left one, waiting for Draco to come up to her.

Draco dropped his bag off at the seat next to Pansy's—it was the only one that didn't have someone sitting in it on the Slytherin side—and walked up to his teacher.

He handed her a note. "Sorry Drea, Snape wanted to talk to me before coming here." He didn't explain anything as she read the note.

Everyone in the classroom—except the Purebloods—wondered how they knew each other. Why didn't see take points off, or yell at Malfoy for calling her that? That wasn't even her name!

Andrea sighed; she then sat on her desk which was located behind her. The class then noticed that she had pants under her robes. She pulled her robe to the side, and sat cross legged on the desk. After her legs were settled she pulled her robe back over it.

"You know one day I am going to kick that man's ass." Professor Fiachra said hotly to Draco as he went to take his seat.

Draco snorted. "You mean you haven't already? Then what the hell were you doing—"

Andrea gave him a soft glare, which quickly shut him up. "You would do well to watch that tongue of yours Dray. I don't want little kiddies to know who I am dueling or beating up, or anything else that I don't want them to know." She then gave him a smirk, "If you remember I kicked your ass too." She then added as an afterthought, "I can still do it to."

Draco gave her a smirk. "Teachers can't touch students, but teachers can touch other—" Draco was cut off by Blaise.

"Yo, dumbass, shut up! Do you want to lose points or worse get detention?" Blaise said as he glared at Draco.

Draco grinned. "She won't do anything to moi, she loves me!"

Blair froze when she heard those last three words. Unfortunately Andrea caught it and looked thoughtful. The new DADA teacher put it away to look at it later.

She turned her attention back to Draco. "I will have you know I have the permission of your parent's—for a couple of years to be exact—to bind you over my knee and give you a good spanking! Now, be a good little Dragon, or someone will get a whipping." She teased as a little grin appeared on her face.

The grin was tiny, but Draco caught it. His voice turned from teasing to serious. "If you're going to be our teacher, you need to explain your _rules_."

Everyone else blinked and was confused. Weren't they just teasing each other? It was getting funny too, so why did Malfoy have to go and ruin it?

Andrea nodded. Her mouth lost that grin. For once she was glad that Draco ended their teasing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to think about what would happen if they had gone further.

"I have few rules. But as I remember some I will add to them later on. Before I say anything one think must be addressed. What goes on in this room, stays in this room, got it?"

Everyone nodded, wondering why she said that. What no one knew, but Draco, for he recognized her magic, knew that everyone just signed a contract. If they started talking about something that went on in here that their teacher didn't want anyone to know, they would develop conditions, which would not allow them to speak anything she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Rule one, I am smart, you are dumb, end of story. That is why you are here, to learn from the smart people, aka me." She gave them a smirk. The looks on their faces were priceless. She was going to have fun mocking them this year.

"Life sucks get over it." The class was shocked to hear that, she was a teacher, teachers didn't say that. Teachers also didn't cuss in front of students, yet she was. "If you get a grade you don't like, tough, deal with it like the man you should be. In the case of females, I shouldn't have to say anything. Women are tough, and I shall expect that from you."

Andrea watched as most of the girls got smug looks on their faces. "Rule two; I will not tolerate any of you being bias. Yes, I am bias, but that doesn't matter. I am also cynical and a pessimist, but what does that have to do with the price eggs in china?" A few muggle-born and half-bloods chuckled at that last sentence. Most of the Purebloods didn't get it and chose the safe and smart road of being quiet.

"Also, if you don't agree, or don't like what I teach, get the hell out of my classroom." Andrea wondered how long it would take them to get used to her cussing. Ever since she stopped being burdened with what her parents thought of her, she begin talking how she wanted to talk. But she didn't really like cussing, so she knew she might have to make the extra effort to keep it low key.

"This isn't a rule, but please be kind to me. If you endanger another student's life, do it when I am not around. If you're stupid enough to need a teacher to come save your sorry asses, then you don't deserve my time. Also, if you are going to use what I teach you to have midnight duels, don't get caught. If, by chance, you do fight in the hallway or somewhere else, don't get caught. It will annoy me. And when I am annoyed I don't grade things nicely."

She waited for the students to stop their muttering. "I don't care if you pay attention, just look like your working. If someone comes in here to inspect the class, look like your working at least. Now, I don't give lots of homework, but if you annoy me, then yes I will give it. I will also bury you with it." Andrea threatened her students. The grins they had for 'no homework' vanished when she said she would bury them with it.

"Now, every now and then, maybe once a month, we will have like a dueling thing. If you good. Plus, if you want we can start a dueling club for everyone. That and fencing or whatever you want to call it club as well."

She then looked around the room for a moment, looking for something. She didn't find it so she snapped her fingers, a piece of parchment off of Hermione's desk came to her. She touched it and it transformed into a hat.

No one said a word; their teacher just did wandless and nonverbal spells. But the silence didn't last long. Their teacher told them to write their names on a sheet of paper and put it in the hat. No one moved at all.

"Well, hop to it! I don't have all day."

In under a minute everyone had their names in it. She closed it up and shook it. Then she pulled out a name. "Parkinson, I want you to tell me your name, family, status, and house. Then ask your question."

Pansy nodded. "Pansy Parkinson, Second Family, I am a Pureblood, and my house is Slytherin. What family are you from?"

Andrea took Pansy in. "So, Drastin had a little sister…didn't know that."

Pansy paled, "You knew my brother?"

Draco could have smacked his head on the table. Of course she would ask that.

Andrea nodded, her eyes, Draco knew, iced over. She was in Ice Princess Mode. "Yes I knew him. We grew up together. Before he died…he told me he was going to ask me to marry him. Now your question, as my last name says I am a Fiachra, a Zero Family."

Every Pureblood gasped. Most of the half-bloods that recognized the name paled.

"Next will be," she drew another name. "Weasley."

Ron swallowed hard. "Ron Weasley, Third Family," he admitting embarrassed. His face grew red. "I am a Pureblood and _obviously_ Gryffindor. My question is, didn't the Fiachra's all die like ten years ago? They said they were all dead. Murdered—"

Ron never got to finish because he saw Draco push his seat back roughly and was coming for him. A soft voice stopped the Malfoy heir. "Draco."

Draco stiffened and turned. _DAMN IT! She's starting Ice Mode._

"Get back in your seat. Yes, they all died, but me, _obviously_. Next person is…Granger."

Hermione had really focused so far, thought she knew which questions were safe and what was not. But she was wrong.

"Hermione Ganger, I am a Muggle-born and proud of it and my house is Gryffindor. All of our previous teachers basically sucked in this subject because they didn't really know nothing about the Dark Arts, or how to defend against it. Except for Lupin, so what makes you so sure that you can teach us better than them?"

Blair had wanted to ignore the bitch Granger, but she did ask a good question.

Andrea licked her lips. "Smart for a muggle-born, I think I like you. Gryffindor too…you should have been a Raven my dear, it would have been better in the long run. Answer me this one, little Raven, would you or would you not think someone who knew the Dark Arts, would know how to defend against them as well?"

Hermione didn't even need to think. "Of course!" then she flinched when she fully took in her new Professor's words. "Wait, are you saying you know Dark Arts?"

Andrea tilted her head to the side. "This is one of those areas that involves rule two. I firmly believe, and any smart, thinking person would as well." She gave the lions a pointed look. "It isn't the spell that makes it Dark or Light; it's the _purpose_ _behind_ the spell. I could spend all day and maybe more arguing with the smartest people in the Wizarding World about this subject, but I think you all have more questions?"

She pulled another name out of her hat. "Potter."

The room went silent once again. Blair gathered her courage before she responded. She didn't even look at Draco. "Blair Potter, have no idea what that Family thing is, I'm a half-blood, my house is Slytherin. From your words you said you know the Dark Arts, but so did our first Professor. So did you indeed know more?"

Draco looked up at this. Blair just earned some respect points from Drea. But admitting she didn't know something, which would take some points away. If Draco remembered correctly Potter was either a First or Zero Family. The Malfoy's were Zero…so maybe Potter's were Zero as well.

Andrea stared at Blair for a minute before responding. "Quirrell did not know much of the Dark Arts, Voldie did." She saw flinches and heard gasps. Draco chuckled. "I probably know just as much as the Dark Lord did maybe more, thanks to the family I grew up in." she said, Draco knew if she wasn't in Ice Mode, which would have sounded bitter.

"Now class is about to end. I have the last question for you. Who here believes that the Unforgivable's can never be considered Light Spells? That they can never be used for good?"

Every hand on the Gryffindor side had their hands raised, a few Slytherin's as well. Andrea sighed, "My snakes…disappointed I am in you. I have all of your names now. Before next class, since you have violated my second rule, will write me an essay on the difference between Light and Dark spells, and how one can be the other and not be the other." She thought about it, no one said a word thinking she would change her mind. "I take that back, I want it next week. It better be good, I do not want crap from any of you. I will give you a crappy grade, if you give me a crappy essay."

All the Gryffindor's moaned and complained. Hermione's hand shot up. Andrea had an amused expression on her face that didn't match her voice when she called on the smart girl.

"How can Dark Spells be considered Light and Vise Verse?"

Andrea waited till everyone was quiet before she answered. "Did no one hear me before when I spoke of this? Man, I will have to you guys take notes now. I wasn't going to, but you just proved me wrong. I thought Fourth Years were smart enough to know how to listen."

She shook her head, before going on. _These students are really dunderheads like Snape had said._ "I said: It isn't the spell that determines whether or not the Spell is Light or Dark, it is the _intent, _the_ purpose behind _it_. _Most spells need an emotion to run them; some need intense, focused emotions: aka the Unforgivable's. Now, does that answer your question?"

Hermione nodded, she was actually writing down what Andrea said.

"Good. Now got to whatever class you have next." _She should have been a Raven…but so did I._

Blair waited on Draco, forgetting that she was trying to avoid him so he wouldn't find out she loved him, which meant she shouldn't walk around with him, shouldn't wait on him. Draco didn't even notice her; he went straight for the Professor. But said Professor noticed, and added that to the other thought she stowed away.

Blaise, Draco's best friend who grew up with him came up to her, knew Draco needed to talk to the new Teacher without someone waiting or accidently spying on their conversation. "Come on Blair, we have class. Now let's talk about the Yule Ball."

Instantly Blair's mind went from Draco to the dance.

Draco waited till everyone was out and the door was closed before he hugged her. "I'm sorry; I will get the Weasel later for that."

He felt her chuckle as she returned the hug. "Don't worry little Dragon. I have had to deal with worse." Draco cringed at the thought, she sighed. "I have never been good at dealing with people. So I'm sorry if I upset you just now.

Draco shook his head as he pulled away from her. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Now, I noticed earlier that you had a tiny grin, or whatever you want to call it. What happened?"

Andrea laughed as she messed up his hair. "I get to see you, and Snape, so why wouldn't I be happy?"

Draco gave an evil grin and was about to say something she knew would be perverted, but she covered his mouth before a sound came out. She gave him a glare and whispered, "If you dare say something I will kick your ass to kingdom come little Dray."

He nodded, he loved to tease her. He was caught up in old memories so he didn't see the evil grin she gave him before it was too late. "Now Dray, tell me, what's this I hear about you and Blair?"


	27. Sorry!

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm so so sorry, but I changed my name on FanFic... .. was getting a little bit annoying for me sooo...**

**I guess you can assume that my _new _name is IllSwimTheOcean4U**

**YAY! But I am STILL the SAME person. DO NOT FORGET THAT. Same person, new name.**

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I just need a little bit more time. I'm going to email my beta tonight and see if she can help me out a bit. :-) Expect a new chapter by Monday at the latest. SORRY!!!**

**xxxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo  
**


	28. Espionage

**Chapter 28**

**Espionage  
**

**Don't hate me you guys! I promise after this chapter THINGS WILL WORK OUT I PROMISE!! Give it 1-2 chapters!**

"Now Dray, tell me, what's this I hear about you and Blair?" Andrea asked him softly.

Draco's head snapped up quickly.

"What? What do you mean?" The blonde stuttered, walking over to the book shelf. Andrea rolled her eyes and hopped off her desk, walking swiftly over to him. She stood behind him for a moment before smacking him lightly on the head.

"And what was that for?" Draco muttered as he rubbed his head.

Drea rolled her eyes. "You're so daft, Dray." The teacher ruffled his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch the perfection!" Draco cried, desperately fixing his hair.

"Yeah, whatever, if you say so. But seriously, what's going on with you and the Potter girl?"

Draco shook his head. Walking over to one of the desks, he swiftly hopped up and sat on it, fiddling with his wand. He thought over the question for a moment before looking back up at Andrea. Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it quickly. Sighing deeply, he looked up as if thinking about something really important.

"I'm not entirely sure. I mean…I like her. I seriously, really like her. But, the thing is…I don't think that she would ever feel the same way. She thinks of me as her brother or something. And I can't...I can't talk to her about this because...well because it would possibly ruin our friendship—" Drea cut him off quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down Draco. How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" Draco thought for a minute.

"Because...well she used to call me her brother." The blond sighed once more.

"Emphasis on the word used to call you her brother. Past tense." Drea rolled her eyes as Draco's widened.

"You're right! Merlin, Drea you're right! You see, this is why I love you."

Draco's head snapped towards the door when he heard a muffled gasp, then footsteps quickly running down the hall, trying to be quiet but failing miserably.

"What was that?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Not a clue. Perhaps one of the students has decided to take on espionage." Drea muttered.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Draco looked up at Drea.

"What am I supposed to do now, Drea?"

"Talk to her. Tell her how you really feel. And if she doesn't like you back, well at least you tried. You never know until you ask Draco." Drea hopped off of her desk and walked over to him. She tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind his ear and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You'll know what to do when the situation presents itself. Don't worry your pretty little head." She ruffled his hair once again, while he playfully glared at her.

"What did we talk about with the hair?"

"Shut up and get out of my classroom Draco." She smirked, pointing towards the door.

"Yes Professor." Draco mocked slightly before dashing out the door.

He looked down to the ground to see a shiny earring lying on the ground, just in front of his feet. It was a dangly colorful earring. It had a feather hanging off of it. It started off as white, but slowly morphed pink, to yellow, to blue. There were two dangles hanging off of the top of it. They were shiny spheres handing off of two chains. The earring looked really familiar to him.

"Blair." He whispered fondling the earring between his fingers.

_But that means... That means that she was the one standing outside the door_! Draco thought. He looked down the deserted hall for any signs of people before breaking out into a brisk run, his feet taking him to the common room; he didn't stop running until he got there.

**Blair POV**

"Hey, Blair, are you coming?" I turned around to see Blaise standing there smiling softly at me. I smiled back and fiddled with my hair.

"Um…you know what? I'll catch up with you. There's something I have to do first." I smiled politely at him. Blaise nodded his head and walked forward into the hallway full of students rushing to their next classes.

I walked up to the DADA classroom door and pressed my ear up next to it.

"Passed tense." I heard Ms. Fiachra mutter.

"You're right! Merlin, Drea you're right! You see, this is why I love you." Draco's voice.

My eyes widened and I whipped my hand to my mouth to muffle a gasp. I turned on my heels as quickly as I could, running in the direction of the common room. Panting, I muttered the password and walked inside, trying to catch my breath.

"Blair!" I whipped around seeing Blaise sitting on the couch with a book in his lap. I sighed and walked over to him, slightly slouched over.

"Hey Blaise." I muttered. My voice laced with irony and contempt. Blaise looked at me, taking me in.

"What's wrong?" The Italian asked me.

"What? Oh...nothing." Blaise looked at me, knowing that I was lying. I shrugged slightly.

"What? There is nothing wrong! I swear!" I tried to reassure him, but I could see that I was failing miserably. Thankfully, he decided to let it go and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always manage to, Potter." I smirked slightly and leaned my head gently on his shoulder and he squeezed mine in reassurance.

"Blair?" I turned around to see Draco looking as exhausted as I felt. He also looked as if he had been running.

"Yeah, Draco?"

"You dropped this outside the DADA classroom." Draco said, walking forward slowly and putting something in my hand. I looked in my open palm to see one of my earrings. I put my hand up to my right ear quickly and smiled. I put the earring back in its place before turning back to Draco.

"Thanks, Draco. What were you doing outside the DADA classroom?" I asked sheepishly. He looked around the common room, to Blaise then back to me.

"I was just walking around. I was bored, you know." I could not believe it! Draco lied to me! He lied through his teeth! I grounded my teeth together and stood up walking around the couch to stand right in front of Draco.

"When you decide to start telling me the truth Draco, come find me." I said to him, my frown deepening as I stormed up the stairs to my bed room.

**End Blair POV**

"What was that all about, mate?" Blaise asked his best friend while he watched Blair walk up the stairs obviously angry.

"I haven't got a clue." Draco lied again, walking up the stairs and to his dorm. He shut the door with a little more force than needed and tore off his clothes. Walking towards the bathroom he twisted the knob on the bathtub and multiple colors of water came flowing out of the taps and into the bathtub. Running a hand down his face he slowly submerged himself into the warm water, letting himself go all the way under for a moment or two.

Resurfacing, he took a breath and leaned back against the wall of the bathtub.

_I'm screwed._ The blond thought bitterly.

"I guess I just have to tell her...yeah, I'm going to tell her right now." Draco said to himself confidently later that night as he sat in his dorm, studying for Potions.

He jumped up out of his chair and ran as fast as he could to the common room. Looking around the large room, he walked up to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, have you guys seen Blair anywhere?" He asked rather quickly. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other before looking back to Draco.

"Um…well she left about ten minutes ago with Blaise. I think they might have gone outside." Goyle replied in a daze.

Draco nodded and bolted out the Common Room and let his legs carry him to the doors leading to the quad. He slowed to a walk when he saw Blair standing there. She smiled suddenly and laughed. It was then that Draco realized that there was someone else there with her. He ducked behind a statue when he saw Blaise standing there with her. Blair smiled and Blaise leaned in and kissed her.

Draco's heart sank as realization sunk in. Blair Potter, the potential love of his life, was standing there. Snogging is best friend in the middle of the quad.

Blair's eyes widened when Blaise kissed her, immediately thinking about Draco. Then realizing that he must be in love with the new DADA teacher, decided that it wasn't worth it anymore. Draco Malfoy did not want her, and she just had to accept that.

Blair brought her right arm up to rest around his neck while his left wove around his waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. One of Blaise's hands rested on her cheek while he pulled her as close as he could with the other.

It was then in that very moment, that Draco Malfoy realized something.

He would never be with the one he truly loved...


	29. Er, Well This is Awkward

**Hello, all. Wow, I honestly cannot believe I have waited this long to update. I swear that I am nearly done with the next chapter, and I'll be sending it to my Beta like tomorrow.**

** So you will for SURE have it by Friday, I hope. **

**So sorry! **

**But, still thanks for reading! Keep your eyes glued to your inboxes later on in the week, because you WILL have an update!!! **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Cheers!**

**xo**

**Julia  
**


	30. In Which Draco Goes Bonkers

**So sorry for the wait... I know its been a LONG time since I've updated. I promise I'll try to update more often. I want to thank my AMAZING Beta, for this story would surely suck without her. Enjoy!**

It was then in that very moment, that Draco Malfoy realized something.

He would never be with the one he truly loved...

Draco sneered and stood up, walking swiftly back to the castle without turning back. If she wanted to be with Blaise, then so be it. Why would it be his business anyways? It wasn't as if he owned her or anything. He hadn't even told her that he loved her.

He wandered the castle for about an hour or two, thinking about what he would do. He _would _tell her he loved her. Somehow, someway, he would let her know that he loved her, and that she would have to choose between Blaise, and himself.

He walked swiftly to the Great Hall, and to the Slytherin table.

_Well, I'm obviously not going to the ball with Blair... might as well. _Draco thought as he saw Daphne Greengrass sit down at the far end of the table, with Pansy. He stood up and walked gracefully over to her, walking like he owned the world.

"Daphne? Could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked once he reached her. She looked up at him and nodded, standing up and walking beside him out of the Great Hall. Daphne was tall, taller than most girls.

_Not like Blair... Blair's short, _Draco thought as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Draco?" Daphne said in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. The way she made her voice sound almost made Draco want to throw up.

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the Ball with me?" He managed to get out, imagining that he was asking Blair, instead. Daphne's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course, I would love to." she grinned and flicked a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"I'll meet you in the common room at seven, okay?"

Daphne nodded, and Draco walked back into the Great Hall, feeling quite nauseous. The massive doors opened again and Blair walked in quietly, searching around for someone.

_Probably Blaise,_ Draco thought bitterly. But his attitude changed, and he let a small smile slip through when he saw that she was looking for him.

Blair's eyes scanned the Great Hall, looking for Draco, when she finally spotted him. He was scowling to himself as he stared at his plate, then he looked up and noticed her. She smiled at him and walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey!" She said, obviously breathless from running through corridors. He smiled at her in greeting, and turned back to his meal.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked, resting her hand on his arm. Draco flinched away slightly, feeling hurt.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit confused." He said deciding to confront her about Blaise.

"What's going on with you and Blaise?"

Blair blinked at his question, but she couldn't answer because a voice interrupted her.

"Draco get your ass up here right now."

Everyone in the great hall turned to where the voice came from: the teacher's table.

"Now, now, we do not have to use such language." The headmaster said in his grandfather tone.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Like you have any room to talk old man. I remember your exact words in my seventh year. You would have made a sailor blush with shame. Now leave me alone. I'm about to kill somebody."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you want old woman?"

Drea raised an eyebrow. "Old woman? Tell me, _little boy, _who knows where you sleep at night?"

"Drea…" Snape said warningly, but she waved him off.

"This little boy is going to get what's coming to him." She said as a mad gleam entered her eye.

Draco gulped. "What did I do?"

"This time, was your best prank of all." She told him as she leaned across the table, even though she was nowhere near him. "Do you know what your little spell did to me?"

Draco's eyes lit up for a second as he remembered. "It worked?

Drea nodded. "I have to say, I haven't seen anything like it. I have to say it's better than the Weasley Twins. But of course….they do some good stuff. They would have rivaled me back when I was in school. But that is no matter!"

She waited a few seconds for something and when it didn't happen she looked over to the Gyfrindor table. "It seems said Twins are not here. No doubt cooking up some scheme…I think I need to have a talk with them."

Blair was getting more than a little confused. "What's going on?"

Drea smirked. "When we grew up together, Draco would try to outdo me in pranks. Never worked, but this time I have to say he is almost there. Too bad he only does stuff to me."

"Because you deserve it!" Draco cried. "What about all that mental abuse?"

Drea blinked innocently. "What abuse?"

"Enough is enough," Snape said deathly calm with an evil ring to it. "If you too are going to argue like children then do it where I don't have to listen or watch."

Andrea glared at him, and he glared back. Everyone in the great hall was amazed. No one had ever stood up to Snape before.

"Fine, I challenge you." Drea said in an emotionally voice.

Draco groaned. "Uncle Sev, what the hell have you done?"

Andrea pushed back her chair, got up and walked toward Blair and Draco.

"Blair did you or did you not find out what family you are?" Drea asked as she came to a stop in front of the fourth year.

Blair shook her head.

"I expected as much. Seeing as you are a champion you will have to have a date for the dance. You are from a great and proud Pureblood line. From now until the dance—which is in two weeks—you and I are going to have lessons. You will bring proud to your family, just like a Pureblood should. Lessons start now; follow me."

Just like that Drea dropped the bomb and confused Blair even more.

"Wait, don't I get to eat?" Blair asked, not following at all.

Drea didn't even stop. "You will eat later. Seeing as you are a Potter and God knows what else, you will be working on this whenever you have free time. No matter what you believe or what people have told you," Drea said as she stopped at the door to the Great Hall and turned to look at the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Your family is the most important thing in your life. They are what makes you, whether they are dead or alive."


	31. Apologies

_**OKAY.**_** So here's the deal.**

**I no longer have the will to continue on with this story. I can't do it anymore. Because I've lost where I want to take this story so it is being DISCONTINUED.**

**Something I did not want to happen.**

**BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN. **

**I want someone to ADOPT THIS STORY.**

**If you would like to take it over PM ME OR EMAIL ME AT .com**

**Thanks guys,**

**SO SORRY.**

**Julia xx  
**


End file.
